The Gift
by Davinspeak
Summary: NEW CHAPTER AU, pre-LOTR. It's Legolas' 1,000th birthday. A special day with many traditions like the gift of an elven maiden on that night. Only, Legolas does not know about it.
1. Preparations

A/N PLEASE READ. Okay this is AU first of all. I know perfectly well that this is not a real elvish tradition, so there is no need to inform me of this. In my little made up world Elves mate for life, usually. But high royalty, like let's say a Prince for example, are given this gift of a female on their 1,000's birthday. See. I made that up. I made up a lot of stuff in this story. I know Tolkien had no such dealings.

I do not own Legolas or Mirkwood or any other character here, save the gift herself. I made her up too. 

Oh, and to anyone that read my last story about Legolas: no, this isn't where he picks one out of many to marry. Or anyone picks for him either. More will be explained in the second chapter.

Chapter 1

Legolas stood by the stairway leading to the worker's halls downstairs. In one month it would be his 1,000th birthday. The preparations for the party had been in motion for almost one hundred years already. Elves would be coming from all the Elven cities in Middle Earth to celebrate the birth of the Prince. It would be considered his passage into adulthood. Not only would he be considered an adult fully capable of doing as he wished and ultimately responsible, but also, if his father so wished to retire to the Blessed Realms of their people, Legolas was of age to be king.

Today he was meeting with his friend Feryn, captain in the Mirkwood army, in order to oversee the last of the preparations. The Prince did not wait long as in a moment Feryn rounded the corner. He wore regular clothes instead of his uniform, and while having the same blonde hair as his friend, Feryn was slightly shorter.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, my Lord. Are you ready you go?"

"Yes, but what exactly are we doing? If I disapproved of anything it would probably be too late to change it."

The two descended the stairs, Feryn in front calling back to Legolas.

"Well, the bakers want you to pick out the cake you would like. They have several designs. The florists also want you to pick the design of the arrangements on your table. Also, the tailors want you for another fitting. And then you have to pick the servers."

They reached the bottom of the stairs where there was a hall with several doors. Feryn led Legolas through the first door. Inside it was all one big long room and all the doors that were at the bottom of the stairs led to this one room just in different areas. The room was lined with tables and full of servants all dressed in white with aprons on and they were unloading boxes of eggs and flour. Feryn walked over to a table where there were some papers with cake sketches on them. Legolas followed.

"What do you mean I have to pick the servers? We have servers already. They serve every meal everyday to me."

"Yes, but we need different servers," explained Feryn. "It is your 1,000th birthday and it is tradition that you pick out the fairest maidens from all the palace workers to serve your table that night. And you get to pick them."

"Yes, I do remember that from going to the 1,000th birthday of Elrond's sons. It seems rather silly."

"It's just in the spirit of things, Legolas. Come, it will be fun. Now which cake do you like?"

Legolas looked through about ten different sketches before settling on one that had five main layers and then connected to three smaller cakes of three layers by a series of interwoven flowers. 

"Good, that was quicker than I thought," said Feryn. He rolled up the design and gave it to a nearby servant and asked that she return it to the head baker as it had Legolas' approval.

"As we go along, Legolas try to look at the ladies and see if any catch your eye."

Legolas looked around him and saw an Elf maiden nearby that was pouring some flour into a barrel. "How about her?' He pointed out.

Feryn turned and signaled to the supervisor in the room and pointed at the young girl. The supervising Elf nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, my friend," Feryn said. "If we keep this rate up we'll be at the tailors before lunch. Follow me."

The two companions walked through the room and headed towards a door in the back wall. This led to another room that was also lined with many tables, but in this room there was nothing but dinnerware. The servants were cleaning, counting, and unpacking innumerable amounts of silverware. Legolas leaned in for a closer look and found that they had a golden leaf design inlay on them.

The wineglasses and dinner plates as far as he could see shared a similar design. 

"And what do they need me for here?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing, my lord. But we will be touring all the halls down here for the servant girls. Remember, you see one you like, just let me know, and it would probably be better if you pick at least one in every room" and he kept walking, but at a slow pace as to give Legolas time to look around.

"Do the elven princesses pick out a mass of attractive male servers for their 1,000th birthday?" Legolas joked.

"Well, yes my Lord. Do you not remember Arwen's birthday?"

"I do not think I noticed the lack of female servants."

"There were female servants. Just none at her table."

Legolas laughed. He continued to look about the room until his eyes fell on a maiden that was carrying a box of bowls. Legolas pointed her out to Feryn who then signaled the supervisor in that room and pointed out the girl. 

There they took a left turn and passed through another door and then into another room. This continued as Legolas not only picked out his centerpiece floral arrangement but also picked out nine other maidens while also looking at the rest of the preparations: the seamstress' putting designs on the napkins, tablecloths, and tapestries. And also passed the rooms where they had the wine, the musicians, the food, dancers, stationery writers, place setters, firework makers, and so on.

The pair was forced to wait until after lunch before they reached their final destination in their obligations, the tailor.

Feryn was being suited for the occasion also, and the two friends stood on stools side by side, looking into the mirrors while the various tailors ran around them. Feryn's attire was a deep yellow as the soldier's uniform, but of velvet material instead. A sash was being prepared for him in the color red to signify his rank. 

Legolas was being clothed in silver. There was also a design of green leaves woven into the fabric and all the buttons were of gold. 

"So," Legolas said, "Why is it that you were taking me around today? Any servant could have done it."

Feryn paused for a moment. "Well, that is part of the tradition also." He said quietly.

"That it be a friend or that it be a captain in the army?"

"Yes." 

But before Legolas could question him as to which question he was affirming, he noticed another elf maiden that was fixing the hem on his jacket. She looked up at him momentarily as if she felt his stare, but looked back at her task just as quickly. But this was enough for Legolas to see what shade of green her eyes were. Her hair was straight and light brown, but the part that was hitting the sunlight looked almost red.

"See something you like, my friend?" teased Feryn.

Legolas looked up suddenly and glared at him.

Feryn only smiled in return.

The elf maid kept at her business and never noticed their exchange. Neither did she notice the one that took place between Feryn and her father, the head tailor.

Afterwards, Legolas and Feryn headed out to the archery range to pass the time before dinner.

"It feels like a long day, Feryn."

"But we managed to finish everything just the same. You can relax now."

More will be explained in the next chapter coming very soon.


	2. The request

Chapter 2 

A/N I wasn't sure what to name her so I just picked a name from an Elvish dictionary. Lazy, I know. Perhaps someone else has named a character this. I don't know ,but if I have, I apologize.

Elenya, the tailor's daughter, returned home with her father after the sun had already set. Today they had done a fitting with the Prince and his friend the captain. Everything had to be perfect, and Elenya had stayed behind late at the palace embroidering on the Prince's trousers for his birthday celebration.

They lived very near the palace since her father was the head tailor for the royal family. He had designed the clothes for the Prince himself. Elenya had spent the past ten years carefully embroidering the green leaves for the Prince's jacket. She was her father's apprentice and she hoped to one day be allowed to design clothes for the royal family from her own ideas.

As they walked in the door together they noticed her mother was sitting with the captain, Feryn, from the day's fitting. When he saw them walk in he stood up and handed her father an envelope.

"This is a request from the King Thranduil to his servant Anethir, head tailor," the captain said.

Anethir opened the envelope and read the letter inside quickly. Elenya and her mother waited patiently. The expression on his face was unreadable, as Anethir was unsure of whether to feel insulted or honored.

"Father, what is it?" asked Elenya, growing impatient.

Anethir collected his thoughts and answered slowly. "It is a request for you to be the Prince's personal server for the birthday dinner next month."

Elenya's mother stood up and grabbed the letter away from her husband to read for herself.

"That is quite an honor," Elenya smiled.

"Elenya, there's something you need to know." Anethir looked over at Feryn and said to him, "Am I right to assume that the old traditions still stand?"

"Yes," Feryn answered. "She would be his personal server, and then his companion for the night as well."

"What does that mean?" Elenya asked.

Her mother interrupted any answer. "She is barely 800 years old, Anethir!"

"That is old enough. There have been Elves chosen that were younger. Though not much younger." He answered.

"Well, how can we say no. It is a tremendous honor either way," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" Elenya asked again. 

"I think we should all sit down. Master Feryn, would you like some water or some wine?"

"No thank you sir, I just need a reply."

"Would you sit for a moment then? I think this is a delicate matter and I need to explain to my daughter what our King has asked of her."

Feryn nodded his head and sat in a nearby chair, waiting.

The family sat on their sofa with Elenya between her parents.

"Elenya," her father began. "It is true that you would serve the Prince for the duration of the festivities: serving his food, pouring his wine, and such. But you would also serve him after the festivities, in his bedchamber."

Elenya paused and thought his words through. "I think you should be straightforward with me father because I believe I may be jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"I believe you may be jumping to the right conclusion. You would let him bed you, if he so wished," her mother said.

"Is this normally done?" Elenya asked confused. Elves mate for life."

"May I interrupt?" Feryn interjected. The family nodded. "Elves mate for life normally, yes this is true. But in the case of high royalty: meaning princesses and princes, it is tradition that on their 1,000th birthday they are given the gift of a male or female on the night. It may seem strange but it really is an honor. If you were to conceive, the child, although not an heir, would always be looked after by the Prince monetarily."

"A child?" Elenya asked.

"That part is not required. Princesses are given a contraceptive drink." Feryn explained.

"And if I refuse this honor'" she asked.

"Then you would be banished from Mirkwood," Her father said.

"That's right," Feryn spoke. "You could go wherever you wish. No elven city will deny you except Mirkwood. We will even provide you the means to travel."

"Just one night then?" she asked.

"If the prince only desires you for one night, yes. You would serve until he decided to leave the room. It could be a couple of days, a week, or a month. It all depends on him."

Elenya's forehead was wrinkled in thought. She gazed at the floor and played with the fabric of her dress in frustration.

"Can I have the contraceptive drink?"

"No. The herbs to make it are extremely rare, so they are saved only for royalty."

"Elenya," her mother began, "we will understand if you do not want to do this. Just remember though that it would have no bearing on your marrying in the future. In fact, you would rise in esteem. And if you were to conceive a child then you would be held in even higher esteem."

"For being a whore?"

Her mother sighed and looked away.

"No my daughter, whores are for Men. If the Prince has chosen you then it raises you above all the servants, and merchants, and even some of the noblemen themselves. What I mean to say is, the only one who will ever share the Princes bed in the future would be the future Queen. Do you see what I am saying?"

"So then where is the Elf that was King Thranduil's gift' on his 1,000th birthday?"

"She lives in the palace," answered Feryn. "She is about 4,000 years old and rooms with her husband. Her two children live in the palace also."

"And did she conceive from Thranduil?"

"That is a private matter normally only known to the nobility, but since you are Legolas' chosen one I will reveal to you that she did. She had a boy, he is now a high ranking officer in the King's army."

"I don't want to leave Mirkwood. So then what I have to do is bed him?"

"You would do whatever he asked," Feryn said.

"Do I have to give you an answer today? Could you not at least give me the night to think about it?"

"As you wish," Feryn said. He stood up, bowed and said he would return in the morning as he exited.

Elenya stood from the sofa and walked over to the window and watched Feryn walk the path towards the palace.

"What do you wish me to do, father."

"I think you should go to sleep. It has been a long day. The decision is yours and we will support you either way. But don't think it is such a strange request. This tradition is older than all of us."

Elenya kissed her parents cheek and went to her room. She quickly changed into her sleeping attire all the while thinking over the entire conversation. She lay down on her bed and got comfortable, but sleep eluded her for a long time.

A/N Okay, I wish I had more reviews, but I'll keep writing this regardless until I finish it. I hate reading some stories and the author's never finish them. Or they take months for a new chapter. I'll try not to do that.


	3. Elenya's decision

Chapter 3

A/N Wow. Ask and thou shall receive. I love the reviews. Thanks guys. And give me your thoughts It really does influence what I write a bit. For example, this chapter would not exist if it weren't for someone saying that Elenya should say NO. The problem is that she has to say yes because I can't have her leave Mirkwood. Feryn would just find some other girl and that's not where this story is headed. But how to make her say YES without her looking like a doormat or slutty. You'll have to read to find out!

Elenya woke up the next morning before anyone. Her head so full of turmoil it did not allow her a good night's sleep. She was not able to come to a decision during the night and wondered what she was going to tell the captain when he arrived.

She got out of bed and began to get ready for the new day. By the time she got to the kitchen for a drink of juice she realized that it was very early still, and her parents had yet to awaken.

Suddenly panicked at the thought of having to give a decision, Elenya thought this would be a perfect chance to escape. But where would she go? If she were to leave Mirkwood it would be the same as saying no to the King's request.

_If I only had more time to think_, she thought to herself. And that's when the idea struck her. She could go to work in the palace early. With all the other tailor's and seamstresses about, the captain would have to wait until after the day had finished for her answer if he wanted it to stay a private matter. 

Elenya rushed out the door and ran to the palace.

A couple hours later, Elenya was hard at work embroidering when her father and the captain, Feryn walked into the room. All the other workers turned to greet their foreman and Feryn.

"Elenya," her father walked straight to her with a simple wave to the other workers. "Where were you this morning?"

"I decided to come early. There is a lot to be done still," she explained.

" There is no need to explain," Feryn said. "But I _will_ see you later this afternoon."

She nodded in response, and Feryn turned and left. 

She sighed in relief. Her father leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear.

"What is wrong?"

"I need more time to think."

"Fine then, why don't you go the storage rooms and start sorting the thread. In all this rush for the birthday it has remained quite a mess. That should keep you out of sight for the day."

"Thank you, father." Elenya stood and gave him a hug before she left.

Elenya was in the storage room all day. She never even came out for lunchtime. It was about time to go home and she was dreading it. As she was sorting out the different shades of blue, she heard the door open.

"Father, is that you?"

"I'm afraid not. I hope I'm not interrupting you," a voice said.

Elenya turned around and upon seeing the person, she dropped a whole bag of teal thread.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you," Legolas said.

Elenya stayed still and silent.

"Here, let me help you," he said.

Legolas walked over to her and bent down to recover the bag. "Where does it go?"

Elenya shook herself out of her shock and took the bag from him, placing it on the shelf right above her.

"What are you doing here, your highness," she said and quickly bowed.

"Oh, well, your father said you'd be here."

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to know when you wanted me to come in for my last fitting. And I also wanted to say that the jacket is fitting a bit tight around my shoulders. I'm afraid my friend had me rather distracted yesterday and I didn't mention it" He smiled.

"Well, I'll try to fix that tomorrow. Why don't you come in the day after to try it again? Then I would say one last fitting a week before the party should give me enough time to fix any more problems. And if I cannot, I'm sure my father can. There is nothing else you need to ask me?" she questioned him with trepidation, half-afraid he came to ask what she wouldn't answer to Feryn. 

"No," he said. " But I believe it is time for you to go home for the day. Would you like me to walk you? I'm afraid your father has already left."

Elenya stared at him in even greater shock this time.She willed her mouth to work. "Alright. Let's go then. This mess can all wait for tomorrow."

Legolas smiled and offered her his arm.

They walked out of the palace with a few stares from other people walking by. Sas they walked through the trees, Legolas tried to make conversation. He asked her about her family, and how long they'd been preparing for the party. He noted Elenya seemed tense and timid. But he attributed it to the fact that he was the Prince, and that alone could be intimidating.

As they approached the house, Legolas noticed Feryn's horse was outside.

"Do you know, Feryn?" he asked.

"Not really. He's just here about me." She responded a bit angry that she hadn't made it home before the captain.

"What about you?"

"Oh, you know, the party, you, being your servant."

"Oh. I told him it was a silly tradition, but he was insistent."

"_He_ was insistent?" She stopped their pace and turned to him. "If you think it was so silly then why did you agree to it?"

"I didn't see the harm. It does sound a little shallow, but there's no damage to anyone, so why not?"

"You don't see the harm? No damage to anyone!" she asked angrily.

"I didn't think you'd be so angry. My apologies."

"Oh, don't you apologize. You royals think you can do whatever you want with those of lesser status. And now actually having your father find you a bed partner as well!" 

"What are you talking about?" Legolas backed up looking at her as if she was insane. "Bed partner? I believe you have mistaken this tradition. I merely chose servant girls for my table at the party. That is all. There will be no bedding of any kind. And what does my father have to do with this?"

Elenya studied his face carefully, but could find no sign of a lie_. Perhaps he really doesn't know_, she thought. Thinking that this information could be used to her advantage she continued.

"I apologize, your highness. Perhaps I have been mistaken. I'm sure the idea of sleeping with someone other than your future wife is a ridiculous idea. I don't know how I could have drawn such a conclusion." She tried to bait him.

"I would never. Elves mate for life. We are not like the race of Men. Some of them, I understand, can be a little more promiscuous." He finished. "How can you have ever gotten such a horrible idea of the nobles. We are no different in our ways than any other Elves regardless of rank."

"Again, my apologies. Please, let us go on." She smiled and put her arm in his where it was before.

"I did not mean to offend you, Elenya. If you wish then I will tell Feryn not to include you as one of the servers. I imagine that is why he is here."

Elenya thought it over quickly. IF the Legolas did not want her to share his bed then she could say yes to Feryn without further thought. When Legolas found her in his room he would be further appalled. She could say yes to Feryn and not compromise her body, and she would not have to leave Mirkwood either. Thinking herself very clever, and very fortunate to have had the chance to talk to Legolas, Elenya decided her choice was made a whole lot simpler.

"No, your highness. Now that the misunderstanding is laid clear then I would say that it will be an honor to serve you on your birthday." 

They reached her house and Elenya bid farewell to Legolas at her door saying that perhaps it would be better if Feryn didn't know they had spoken. Slightly confused, but not wanting to upset her further, he bowed and returned to the palace.

Elenya stepped inside. Feryn and her parents all stopped their conversation as she walked in.

"I do not want to keep you in suspense," she said. "My answer is yes."

A/N I don't mind the same reviewer more than once. Why would I? That tells me you're all still reading my story. Yei!


	4. Celebration

Chapter4

A/N Elise:What I meant to say as that Elenya seemed timid to Legolas cause she wasn't speaking much. She then became really angry when she thought he was talking about sleeping with her in such a lighthearted way. Sorry.

This would have been written sooner had it not been for The Two Towers game for Playstation2 that kept me occupied for the past few days. I'm at Helm's Deep now and decided to take a break.

Oh, another AU, in my story Arwen and Aragorn (Estel) are together before he's King. Much to Elrond's fury I imagine.

Finally the day of celebration arrived. It was going to be a large formal dinner followed by dancing and fireworks. Most Elves of royal status had arrived in the morning from the other Elven cities. There was not a servant in the whole city of Mirkwood that was not busy.

Servants were running all over the palace, setting up the many tables, since it was not only royalty dining, but also high ranking guards, councilors, and many personal friends. Other servants were tending to the needs of the newly arrived guests. And the lower halls were a wind of all the cooks and bakers starting the great meal.

Elenya had been called away from her duties as seamstress and was in a room with the other girls chosen to serve at the Prince's tables. They wore the same light green dresses as all the other servant maids (servant males wore green jackets and black trousers), but their dresses had been embroidered with silver leaves along the collar. Their hair and slight make-up was also being done especially.

A couple of hours before the party, Legolas was in his room trying to relax, but was too excited. He had been sitting at the windows all day watching the guests arrive and the servants running around. While he was sitting on the ledge for the countless time, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

Feryn walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Legolas with a package in his hand. Legolas rose to meet him.

"Happy birthday, my friend," Feryn said and handed him the box. "I wanted to give this to you before you were opening so many presents you forgot who gave you what."

Legolas smiled and looked at the box. It was made of a dark wood and polished. There was an elvish blessing engraved on the front side. When he opened it he found a dagger with a golden hilt and his name engraved on the side of the blade which was carved in the middle with a design making it slightly hollow.

"It is beautiful, Feryn. It is just like yours," Legolas marveled. He held up the dagger and admired it in the sunlight.

"Except this one has your name on it. I just thought since you always liked mine when you were a child that you might like one of your own."

"Yes, I remember. I would steal yours and use it to peel apples. You would get furious."

Feryn laughed. "Indeed. Well, I received mine on my own 1,000th birthday so I thought it only appropriate to wait until now."

"Thank you," the friends hugged.

Feryn stayed with Legolas until an hour before the party. Both were looking very forward to seeing al their friends arriving from the other Elven cities.

The celebration began with all the guests coming into the huge dining hall specially made for large parties. They were all seated and served wine while they waited for all the guests to come in and for King Thranduil and Prince Legolas to arrive.

Finally, silence was called in the hall and the doors on the other end were opened. Legolas and his father walked in side by side and walked through the entire hall until they reached their seats at the end of it by the doors the guests had used. Thranduil was clothed in robes of dark greens and browns embroidered in silver vines. He wore a crown of woodland flowers on top of hie head since it was spring. His long blonde hair was neatly combed and hung down about the robes.

Legolas was wearing the silver outfit. He also had a small silver crown with a leaf design that was brought in from Rivendell.

Everyone stood until the two were seated.

Thranduil sat at the head of the table with Legolas on the other end. This way Legolas could sit near his own friends while his father with his. The table sat 24 people. Feryn was on Legolas' right side along with Feryn's younger brother. Feryn's mother and father were at the other end with Legolas' father. Legolas looked around and saw that Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir were also in Mirkwood at other tables.

Dinner was brought in and that's when the servant maids of Legolas first made their appearance. There were twelve of them, one for every two guests. Elenya was serving Thranduil and Legolas. She walked in first and handed them their meals. She stood a few feet behind them waiting for any request or to refill their wineglasses.

When dinner was served all around, Thranduil gave a toast in honor of his son. 

The meal went happily along with plenty of laughter and musicians playing in the background. 

After dinner all the guests went into the open clearing by the palace. There, the musicians resumed playing for all those who wanted to dance or sing. The area was surrounded by a row of wooden columns with silver drapes hung around them. The flowers were in bloom and as the guests walked out they couldn't help but notice the stars. 

Here Legolas quickly joined all his friends from the other Elven cities. They sat at a circular row of four benches a little bit away from the dancing. Elenya stayed behind caring for the King at Legolas' request.

Legolas sat next to Feryn. At another bench were Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons. And at another bench sat Arwen Evenstar and Estel. 

"Happy birthday, Legolas!" they all yelled together when he sat down.

"Thank you. And thank you all for coming, I know it is far."

"Well, it is your 1,000th. And we all know how special that is," said Elladan.

"Your father's not retiring is he? King Legolas?" said Elrohir.

"No, I doubt it," laughed Legolas.

"Well, now you can visit us by yourself instead of having to wait for Feryn to accompany you," said Arwen.

"I could have visited alone before"

"Yes, but you know, it's just a formality," she replied.

The group discussed all the news from their own lands. Then Arwen graced them with a song. Legolas and Feryn commented at how much Estel had grown. He was now 25 and the Mirkwood elves hadn't seen him since he was 12. Arwen also noted it. She had been in Lothlorien for the past twenty years and had only arrived at Rivendell two years prior too the party.

At one point, Elladan shifted the conversation to Legolas.

"So, Legolas, are you ready for tonight?' he asked and smirked behind his wine glass.

Feryn sat up straighter and gave Elladan an alarmed look.

"What do you mean? Aren't we in the middle of tonight?' Legolas asked.

All the company paused and gave each other secret looks. Elladan, noting Feryn's look, backed down.

"Nothing. Sorry, I may have had too much wine."

"Then why were you all looking at each other like that just now?"

"Nothing, it is the wine,' he repeated.

Legolas left it at that.

After a while Thranduil came over and asked Legolas to come with him and pay mind to the other guests.

With his father he went through the whole party of guests. They presented him with many gifts that servants had to carry away for him. By the end he had become very tired and asked if he might not retire already.

When Legolas left with the King, Feryn had excused himself from the company. First he went to the clearing where Elenya was picking up after Thranduil's many wineglasses as he was determined to try each different kind in a different glass. Feryn gave the task to another servant and took Elenya away.

They arrived at the chambermaid's room that was on the same floor as the King and Prince's since it was in these two huge rooms the chambermaid spent most of her day working. There they dressed Elenya in a white gown with no adornments. She wore a small necklace of silver with a white stone. Her hair was let down and brushed simply.

Meanwhile, Feryn sat at a table writing a note. When he finished, he rolled it up and tied it with a silver ribbon.

"Give this to Legolas when he comes into the room," he said and handed the letter to Elenya.

He soon departed and Elenya was shown into Legolas' bedroom to await him. She sat in a large wooden chair by the window with the letter on her lap as she waited.

She imagined that he would come in and be shocked to say the least at her presence. He would be appalled at the very suggestion of why she was there and quickly send her home.

Legolas said goodnight to his father and made his way through the palace to his room. He walked in, locked the door behind him and walked three feet towards the bed before he ever even noticed the servant girl sitting by his window.

A/N Cliffhanger? I suck I know. But the next update should be soon. The next chapter is what I've been looking forward to writing.


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5

A/N I still haven't beat Helm's Deep with all the characters. But I stopped playing long enough to update anyway.

Legolas stared at Elenya, quickly recognizing her as the servant girl. He stood a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked her. His voice gave way a little bit of irritation.

Elenya became a little bit intimidated, but stood up and walked over to the Prince to offer him Feryn's note with an outstretched hand. He grabbed it away from her and opened it to read.

__

My dear friend Legolas,

You must be wondering what is going on; I will tell you. It has been a tradition with the Elves with the title Prince or Princess to receive a special gift on their 1,000th birthday. It is now no different with you. She is yousr to do with as you will until you leave your room. It could be one night, several days, a week. It is all up to you. Food will be brought to you at all meal times. Your father has entrusted me with finding you this gift and I hope you like my choice. Of all the girls she is the one where your eyes seemed to linger. I am sorry for my initial deception, but it s suppose to be a surprise.

Your friend,

Feryn

Legolas finished reading the letter and looked up at Elenya with an outraged expression on his face.

"This is why Feryn was in your house that day, is it not?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied taking a couple of steps back from him.

"How could you have agreed to this?"

"Because of what you said, my lord. The captain Feryn threatened to banish me from Mirkwood if I did not agree. So when you said that the very idea of sleeping with anyone other than your future wife was a repulsive idea to you, well then I knew I could agree and all would be fine. You can reject me now and I can stay in Mirkwood for I have served my part."

Legolas threw the letter in the air. 

"I do not believe this," he said while pacing around his room. "This cannot be an Elven way.'

He continued to pace around the room while Elenya waited. After a few minutes she started getting restless. He seemed to have forgotten of her presence.

"My lord," she began. He stopped then to look at her. " May I leave now?'

He thought on it a second. "Yes, I think we both should."

He went for the door and opened it to step out. Outside were two giggling servant maids. When Legolas opened the door they stood from their chairs and gasped at seeing him. Legolas quickly shut the door and blocked it.

"My lord?" Elenya asked.

"I think they are spying on us. Perhaps it is better not to exit that way."

Legolas went over to the window and looked about. There was no one on the ground floor and he could see no one in the near windows.

"Stay here. I will go and speak to Feryn directly and get to the bottom of all this."

Legolas jumped out his balcony window since it was only about a floor off the ground, and ran off.

Elenya sat back in the same chair and waited for the Prince again. He was outraged, she thought, that was a good sign. She thought to herself she'd be home by the end of the night.

Legolas rushed through the outskirts of the party guests that were still awake. No one saw him on his path. Finally he reached the clearing where he had last seen Feryn while they were having conversation with the Rivendell elves.

They were all still sitting around the benches except for Feryn. Only the various empty bottles of wine about the ground indicated how long they had been there.

Legolas walked through the trees.

"Legolas," Elladan noticed him first, "what are you doing here? I thought you were already retiring for the night."

This brought on a mass of giggles from the other elves, and Estel.

"You are all laughing because you know what is suppose to happen tonight!" he said outraged.

"Legolas calm down," Arwen said, "We have all gone through it."

"You have?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. You have to understand Legolas; it is a special gift," Arwen began, "Elves may mate for life but some of us never marry at all. And we may think ourselves immortal, but we're not. It is a gift, a means of experiencing something beautiful in this world because we may never get a chance otherwise."

"But how could you use someone like that? This poor girl said she was threatened with banishment from Mirkwood."

The Rivendell folk all looked at each other confused.

"I've never heard of that threat," Arwen said.

"Wait, I have," Elrohir spoke. "Except that it is an unwritten punishment. It is not even mentioned to the intended person. It has never had to mentoined nor sentenced since no one has ever refused."

"How can you be so sure?" Legolas countered.

"If you are implying that I raped some poor maiden," Elrohir stood up, but Elladan lowered him back to his seat.

"Do not get angry, brother. You are drunk. The Prince did not mean to imply such. He's just flustered."

Legolas sat down and lowered his head in his hands.

"Do you mean to say that you have all participated in this?"

They agreed.

"And did you know about this prior?"

"I did," Arwen spoke, "My brothers were not very discreet."

"No, you overheard us talking one day. We didn't know. Imagine our surprise."

"Has anyone not gone through with it?" Legolas asked.

They thought n it for a moment.

"Yes, our grandmother, Galadriel," Arwen said. "Having the gift of foresight she knew who she was going to marry. When her night came, as she said to me, she simply had the Elf male give her a backrub and sing her some songs."

"I just have so many questions," Legolas said. "And where is Feryn?"

"He left shortly after you did," Estel answered.

Legolas looked up at them. 

"Did any of you give forth offspring?"

They all shook the negative.

"If that is all that is worrying you my friend," Arwen began, "I can give you some of my own drink that is anti-conception. It is a rare plant, but I can spare. It is difficult for Elves to conceive but it is good to be cautious."

"And why would you have some Arwen?" Elladan asked looking at Estel. "It has been countless years since your 1,oooth birthday."

"No, that is not all that is worrying me," Legolas answered.

"Well," Arwen began, "you cannot turn her out tonight. You will have to wait until morning or it will ruin her reputation among the palace that you rejected her so. I assume there are servants outside your door?"

He nodded.

"You don't have to bed her. But it is your birthday; maybe you can enjoy it anyway. She can give you a backrub."

"Or a bath," Elladan spoke. 

Elrohir slapped him on the arm. "You could sing. Or share stories."

"You could have her feed you," Estel ventured. All the Elves turned to him. "Elrond did not make me wait until my 1,000th birthday."

Legolas stood up looking more frustrated than before.

"Fine," he said, "I will go talk to her. Tomorrow I am going to find Feryn."

Legolas slowly made his way back to his window. He climbed a nearby tree and made the jump easily.

Elenya stood from her chair as the Prince came in.

"What news, my lord?"

"Please, just call me Legolas. I think this is an intimate enough situation to warrant it," he paused. "I am sorry about all this Elenya. I did not know Feryn's intentions."

He then told her about the conversation he had with the others, and that he did not see Feryn.

"So then what would you have me do, my lord, I mean, Legolas."

"Just stay here. Sleep in the bed if you need to. I will not find sleep tonight. I'd rather look at the stars from my window. Tomorrow I shall go find Feryn. If all goes well you should be on your way home before noon."

Elenya nodded and then went towards the bed since she was very tired from the day's work. She stopped short though. It felt strange to be sleeping in the Prince's bed.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

Elenya just looked up at him then down at the bed. Legolas seemed to understand.

"Please, just rest."

He went over to her and pulled down the covers. She lay down with slight trepidation. Legolas pulled the covers up about her.

"Do not worry," he said and stroked her hair with a smile. "I will fix this for both of us."

Elenya nodded off quickly under Legolas' hand.

A/N Oh, no! what happens next? I'll update soon even if I still haven't beat Helm's deep. Die evil Uru-kai!


	6. Morning, Breakfast, and a Bath

Chapter 6

A/N I think some people were getting restless for some smut. Yes, it's been taking awhile, so here we go. HEREIN LIES SOME SMUT. Oh, there's no shampoo in Middle Earth is there?

Elenya awoke as soon as the sun rose through the windows. Despite her strange surroundings she dropped off to sleep like a light and never roused through the whole night. She raised herself to a siting position from the bed. She noticed that although the sun was shining, there was a light rain falling.

Legolas sat asleep in a nearby chair. He roused at hearing her movements. When his eyes reached her he couldn't help but stare at her chest. Her nightgown had moved in the night and one side had fallen over revealing one of her breasts.

She looked at him and then turned her attention to where his eyes were looking. Realizing what he was looking at, she quickly covered herself up and blushed.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he began.

"Please don't even mention it," she said very embarrassed.

Legolas sighed and looked away.

"I suppose you can go now. I know you're very anxious to go home."

He looked so sad when he said it that Elenya thought she could have cried.

If you would prefer some company," she began but the Prince cut her off.

"No, just go."

Right then there was a knock at the door. A servant maid was outside asking if she could come in with their breakfast. At Legolas' command she entered the room quickly with a large tray of fruits and set it at a nearby table.

Elenya noticed that the maid gave her the up and down look noting that she was still fully dressed in the clothes from the night before. The maid looked over at Legolas and noticed the same. The prince had taken off his jacket, but even his boots were still on.

The maid quickly rushed out.

"I think she noticed that nothing happened," Elenya said.

Legolas didn't answer her.

Elenya then felt really bad for Legolas. He seemed so sad, and he had been so nice to her. It was his birthday, well, the day after, but still, he should be in a better mood. A plan formed in her head.

She went over to the food tray, grabbed a bowl of cherries, and sat in a chair opposite the prince. He looked up at her questioningly.

"I just thought," she said, "that maybe your friends were right. Just because we don't have sex doesn't mean I can't serve you, right? I can go home after breakfast."

He smiled at her logic.

"Catch!" she yelled and threw a cherry at him.

He quickly moved and caught it in his mouth. She did it again, and again, each time he caught it without effort. She handed him some cherries and he tossed them at her. Soon they were out of cherries.

Elenya grabbed a larger bowl full of apple slices and then moved her chair closer to Legolas. This time she hand fed him the fruit. They left the food tray empty after a while. Legolas seemed in a better mood and Elenya was happy she could make him feel better.

"Elenya, would you mind staying a bit longer? I'm going to sneak out again and see my father. It'll just be another hour."

She agreed. Legolas went into a large walk-in closet in the room and changed into an everyday tunic and pants before slipping out the window again now that it had stopped raining.

Legolas climbed a couple of trees to get around the palace to his father's windows. He had spent most of the night silently cursing Feryn. He had hoped to one day perhaps introduce himself to Elenya properly since she really had caught his eye. But now, thanks to Feryn, she probably thought he was some arrogant noble who thought he could bed any female he wished.

But the morning had brought many splendid surprises. Elenya was still in his room, and had made sure she brightened up his horrible mood.

As he stood outside one of his father's windows he noticed a maid come in to his room, the same maid that had delivered the food to his own room. He stood on the ledge outside out of view listening to their conversation.

The maid told his father in detail that not only had Legolas tried to leave the room the night before, but this morning they were both fully clothed when she came in. Not only that, she said, but only half the bed was unmade as if only one person had slept in it. His father thanked her for the news and dismissed her.

Thranduil turned around to the small desk in his bedroom when Legolas stepped through the window.

"Legolas! Out already? Why didn't you come in through the door?"

"I heard the maid talking. I suppose I should tell you that it's true; nothing happened last night between Elenya and I."

"Why not? You don't find her desirable?'

"Believe me that's not the problem." Legolas found a chair and sat down. "I was just a little surprised is all when I came into my room last night. And then the Rivendell folk explained how they all went through this tradition. And perhaps then I thought I could, she's a lovely elf, but, I know she doesn't want to be with me.'

"She said that?"

"No," Legolas momentarily thought about Elenya's explanation as to why she agreed to Feryn, "but that is an even longer story."

"Well, I'm sorry, my son, I really wanted last night to be special for you. I suppose the girl is on her way home?"

"No, she's still waiting for me."

Thranduil looked at his son suspiciously. "Why?"

Legolas paused. "I wanted.. to make sure it was okay. Arwen made a comment about ruining her reputation."

"Hmm, she's right. The maids noticed that you never touched her. I'm sorry to say the Mirkwood Elves aren't always as discreet as say the Lothlorien Elves. It might just spread through the palace that you rejected her. She works here right? Tailor's daughter?"

Legolas nodded and Thranduil made a face.

"Yes. It'll pass after a few years I'm sure, but she'll probably get the occasional snicker."

Legolas thought for a moment and then went over to the window.

"I'll see you at dinner then, father. I hope. Thank you for talking to me."

They waved goodbye and Legolas hopped back on to the trees. As he was making his way back to his own room he was spotted by two Elves in a distant corridor. He jumped back to try and avoid their gaze, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground in some mud.

When he reached his bedroom, Elenya looked up from reading a book she had found by the bedside table. Legolas had half his clothes and hair covered in mud.

"I hope your father didn't do that," she said.

He snickered, "no, not quite. I don't suppose the maid has come to draw me a bath?'

"Yes, I told her you were in the other room doing some personal things. I don't know what's in the other room." Elenya pointed to the door closest to the bed. The door on the opposite side led to the bathroom.

"That other room is another closet."

Elenya could only imagine what the maid must of thought of them then.

"I am going to bath. You are free to go." Legolas went over to his bathroom.

Elenya hurried after him. _I must be crazy_, she thought

"Wait!" she cried. He stopped and turned to her. "Perhaps I could do more for you. I could undo your braids and wash out your hair."

Legolas thought that sounded very appealing, but did not give in.

"You don't have to do that for me," then he thought on what his father and Arwen had told him about her reputation in the palace. 

"It's okay. I feel slightly responsible for ruining your birthday."

"It was not your choice."

"Please. Just let me. Don't you usually have someone to bath you?"

"No. Well, when I come back from a long journey I do indulge myself," he seemed almost shy.

"Alright then, just your hair, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go undress and get in the tub and then call for me."

Legolas did as she asked. The maid had filled up the large tub made for about four people. Legolas usually used a small tub he had brought in for himself. The maid could fill the smaller one up quicker which is what he liked. He imagined she filled up the larger tub in hopes to persuade them to bath together. There was all sorts of romantic allures in the room. The tub had bubbles. There was a bottle of wine on the side with two glasses. Drapes had been thrown over the windows and candles had been lit all around.

When he had settled himself in he called for Elenya.

She stepped in and stopped short taking in the sight of the room.

"They went all out didn't they?" she said. She walked over to Legolas and kneeled down next to the tub.

She started by undoing all the braids in his hair. After she had let it down she began to lather the soap into it. Legolas relaxed under her hands and leaned back into the tub. This was turning into a pretty good birthday after all. When Elenya was finished getting the mud out and his hair she grabbed one of the wineglasses and used it to pour water through his hair and get the soap out.

Elenya then began to massage his scalp further and then massaged his neck as well.

Legolas was completely relaxed. Her hands felt very good, and before he realized what he was dong, he began to imagine those hands massaging his shoulders, and perhaps his back like Galadriel had done. And then maybe she could run those hands down his chest, and.

Legolas stood up in the tub abruptly forcing Elenya to retreat her hands.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I guess we're done," he tried not to hurry his words but he was now aware that he had gotten an erection from the turn of his thoughts and needed to get her away.

"But you're all tense now, I can" Elenya got cut off when she then noticed his privates underneath the water. The bubbles had begun to fade as she was washing his hair. She had never seen an erection before and could only guess that that was what she was looking at.

Legolas noticed her eyes and turned away from her without a word. He returned to donning the same sad face he wore that morning.

Elenya meanwhile didn't know what to do with herself. Her hands were dripping all over the floor. She reached out to touch his shoulder and when he didn't flinch away she brought her other hand in and began to massage his shoulders.

__

I can relax him, she thought.

He did indeed seem to relax more after realizing that she hadn't been as upset with his condition as he thought she would be.

He stretched his arms to the edges of the tub and tried to relax again.

Elenya rubbed his shoulders, then his arms. His eyes had shut and she was reluctant to stop when he seemed to be so relaxed. She grabbed some more soap and began to wash his chest.

Legolas wanted to open his eyes and look at hers, but he was afraid she would become nervous and stop. 

Elenya lingered on his chest, it felt good under her hands. She silently hoped that when she got married one day her husband would have as firm a chest as his. 

She looked down in the water at his manhood and had an internal debate with herself. After a few minutes of telling herself that she had been there to have sex with him anyway, where's the harm?, she slowly reached her hand down and grabbed his flesh in her hands.

Legolas opened his eyes quickly at this and looked at her.

She made an apologetic face but kept her hand where it was. Not knowing exactly what she was doing, she gently ran her hand up and down the length of it, gauging his reaction, which quickly went from shock to pleasure.

He wanted to protest, but no, not really. Every time he opened his eyes even slightly she was there, big green eyes just staring at him as if she was studying him. 

The water allowed her to easily move her hand faster, which seemed to further excite the prince. His head fell back, shut his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip.

He tried to make himself last, but couldn't control himself. Never had he experienced anything like this moment and when he hit his orgasm he moaned out loud. Legolas opened his eyes and looked at her as he was coming down from his high. Without a thought he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply.

A/N had to make this one long in order to get to the smut. Whew! More smut in the future. That was short smut. I wish other people would update, I had to fulfill my fan fiction needs with Harry Potter today. Well, Draco really.


	7. Pleasantries

Chapter 7

A/N I'm such a bad author. Really. Here I go accusing others of not updating and then I take forever to update. I'm sorry. Go ahead and send the Uru-Kai to my house. But hey, if it makes you feel better.. HEREIN LIES MORE SMUT.

Oh, also I'd like to say that I'm thinking of Legolas in the age range of about looking 20, Elenya at about 17. And Kudos to the person who noticed that Legolas has a half-brother out there somewhere that WILL come to play in the future.

Elenya did not protest Legolas' kiss. There was no thought in her head to deny him entrance into her mouth. She merely returned his kiss matching his movements. Her hand let go of his manhood and gripped the edge of the tub for support.

After a bit, Legolas let her go and ended the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Elenya, not so sure herself, stared at the floor speechless.

"Not that I'm complaining," he added, "but I thought we agreed we didn't want to be with each other this way."

"Well," Elenya found her voice suddenly but couldn't help give a very slow response, "it's not sex really Well, you looked tense You know, I didn't hear _you_ try to stop me."

She stood up and made to leave. That's when he noticed some of the water had splashed out of the tub and wet the top of her garment. Legolas tried not to look at the outline of her nipples, and instead focused on her eyes.

"No, stop! I mean, thank you?" he thought to himself, _is that even appropriate to say_?

She turned around to face him, "Well, you're welcome," she finished shyly. "I'll go wait for you in the bedroom." She mentally slapped herself. "I mean, in the other room. Which happens to be a bedroom, not like it matters."

Legolas smiled, "you're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not," she said with a smile and left to the bedroom.

Legolas stood from the tub and dried himself. He pulled on his favorite dark green cotton robe and went to join her.

She was sitting in what he now called her favorite chair, by the window eating a bread roll with a glass of juice in her hand.

"The chambermaid brought in food while you were taking a bath," she muttered when she saw him come in. "Hope she didn't sneak a peak in the bathroom."

Legolas visibly blushed and walked over to the food tray. It had been placed where the breakfast tray had been. It consisted of some meat, bread, more fruits, and juices. What caught his eye was the small green bottle on the left-hand side that was sitting on top of a note. Curious, he picked it up from underneath the bottle and opened it.

__

Legolas,

I see you are still in your room. Hmmm. I hope I am not too late. 

Well, here is what I promised you. Once she drinks it you'll have to wait at least an hour (hope you can last that long) but the affects will last a whole month. But you must use it within six months or it will be useless 

I am leaving tonight so I do not expect to see you. Do not worry yourself, have fun. 

Your friend,

Arwen

Legolas closed the note and stuffed it in the drawer of the table. He picked up the contraceptive liquid and put it in a drawer next to the nightstand. He looked over at Elenya. She was looking outside, trying to appear calm, but her nervous fidgeting with her bread roll gave her away.

"The top of your dress is wet," he said.

Elenya looked down and was horrified. She covered herself up quickly with her arms, dropping what was left of the bread.

"Have you been looking at me long?" she accused.

"You've seen all of _me_," he smiled.

She blushed, "Can I have something to change into?"

He smiled and went over to one of his closets before pulling out another bathrobe, this one a light beige and silky.

"Here," he brought it to her, "We'll hang up your dress and let it dry. Or we could ask the chambermaids outside for something."

"Yes, Would you? Anything will do."

"Sure," he went to the door and when he opened it, sure enough there were two giggling servant maids, though not the same ones from the night before. They quickly stood up when they saw him.

"What do you need, my Lord," the one on the left asked.

"Elenya needs another dress."

"For what?" the one on the right said without thinking.

"The only one she has is all wet.'

This set on a mass of furious giggles from the girls, which they ineffectually tried to bite back with hands over their mouths.

At that moment, Elenya pulled Legolas back from the door and slammed it shut. As soon as she did the girls outside laughed even harder.

"They can't laugh at me, I'm the prince!"

"This is horrible, I'm the laughing stock of the palace," Elenya whispered, but Legolas heard her.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault," she sighed and reached for the bathrobe. She went to the bathroom to change out of her dress.

Legolas decided to get dressed then. He pulled a random shirt he wore under his tunic and some leggings and put them on before throwing himself on the bed. He lay on his back thinking, staring at the ceiling.

That's now Elenya found him. "I'm going to eat some more, do you mind?"

Legolas turned to look at her. His mouth slipped open at what he saw. He had just caught her in one of those moments where she looked perfect. The sun was shining on her hair and made it look like the color of dawn, plus the random drops of water made it sparkle in spots. The sun also outlined her body beneath the robes, and although they covered more that that previous dress of hers, this would now be his favorite robe.

Elenya thoughts were almost the same as his at that moment. She looked him over, laying in that bed, his hair still somewhat wet from the bath, his shirt's collar ran down far enough that she could see part of his chest. The sun was shining on him too, making his eyes look light blue, as the sky on the sunniest day.

Elenya composed herself first, though only enough to speak.

"I think I'll have to stay until my dress dries. In any case I also want to finish my lunch if that's alright with you."

"Of course."

She went and served herself some food on a napkin and went over to sit on her chair again. Legolas grabbed some food for himself and sat down in a chair in front of her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Legolas decided to start some form of conversation.

"You shouldn't worry about those servant maids, they're barely 600 years old. In fact, I've never seen them before. This must be their first job."

"I'm just a little embarrassed. No offense against you." She took a more serious tone. "I really want to thank you for being such a chivalrous, and I hope you don't think I crossed that line before in the bathroom.'

"I think you did. But believe me I did enjoy it," he looked away, trying not to blush.

Elenya did look away and did blush, "Well, I've never done that before. But we were supposed to do much worse. And I'm not going to pregnant from that," she smiled.

Legolas looked back at her sadly, " What will happen when we leave this room? Can I see you again? I don't know if you might think I'm some pervert now because of all this."

Elenya looked up at him happily, her lips slightly parted in surprise of his question.

"You can come see me whenever you want. "

They silently finished their meals, occasionally sneaking peaks at each other. 

Afterwards, Elenya went to check on her dress, but it was still wet. She returned to the bedroom where Legolas stood in front of his windows with a small smile on his face. She walked towards him and looked out into Mirkwood as well.

Legolas put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She joined her am around him as well. The top of her head reached just below his nose and Legolas slowly placed a kiss atop her head. She looked up at him, and feeling the courage of their previous conversation, dared to place a kiss on her lips. She responded to him and before long they were exploring each other's mouths.

Legolas broke away, gathering his breath.

"Elenya, let me repay you for what you did for me earlier."

"But how, Legolas, I do want to stay a virgin for my future husband."

Legolas felt a sudden flash of pain at her words, but could not think of why.

"No Elenya, I didn't mean _that_." He ran his hand up slowly and began to massage one of her breasts. She opened her mouth slightly and her eyes began to cloud with arousal.

"Then what, Legolas?"

"Trust me," he responded and continued kissing her mouth and massaging her breast. He began to kiss her neck, and then moved over to suckle her ear. Elenya ran her hands down his back. Encouraged by her response, Legolas moved his hand to the inside of her robe and continued his assault on her bare flesh. 

Elenya held the back of his head with one hand and moved the other to run down his back on the inside of his shirt. 

Legolas moved his hand away from her breast to her protest, and untied her robes. 

"Legolas?" she whispered.

"Shh. trust me." He held her hips and then moved his right hand in-between her legs. Sensing what he wanted, and trusting him, Elenya slightly opened her legs to give him better access.

He started stroking her outer lips gently with his hand. Elenya let out a slight gasp, but he continued to kiss her. He began rubbing the area and trying to feel what spots made her tremble the most to focus on those. She grabbed him by the shoulders to hold on. His attentions were making it hard for her to keep standing. He noticed this also, and led her to her favorite chair that was just a couple of feet behind her. 

She sat down, and Legolas used the opportunity to spread her legs wider as he kneeled down between them. Her mind was too far gone to even notice.

He could now get a good look at how wet she had become from his simple touch. He licked the hand that had been rubbing her and tasted something new to him, but he found completely pleasant. Determined to have her experience what she had done for him, Legolas leaned over and licked the small nub that seemed to cause her so much pleasure.

Elenya almost jumped out of the seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

She nodded. "That was just wonderful," she gasped.

He smiled and did it again. This time when Elenya almost jumped out of her seat, he was prepared and held her hips down with his hands. Her strong reaction to him was causing him to grow an erection again, which he tried to ignore to keep his focus on her.

She unknowingly ground herself into his mouth and dropped her head back onto the chair with a slight moan. Legolas continued his exploration of her. He delved his tongue inside of her, licked her folds up and down and sucked her clit through his lips. 

It did not take long for Elenya to find her orgasm, and with her hands firmly gripping the armrests until her knuckles turned white, she moaned out his name as she came.

Legolas continued his torture on her until she seemed to calm down a bit. Then he simply laid his head on her leg and tried to calm himself enough to lose his erection. He didn't want her to think she owed him another favor.

A/N I hope that wasn't too short. It was more difficult than I thought to write. And sorry again that I took so long. 


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8

A/N And now I took even longer. So sorry. Bad author. I got kinda sidetracked in the story, so hopefully now that I got my thoughts in better order, these chapters won't take so long in the making.. 

It was mid-afternoon. Feryn was in the stable grooming his horse while other servants moved around him caring for the other horses. He ran the brush slowly through his horses' mane. He found this task very relaxing.

"Legolas!"

Feryn heard a voice cry out amidst the stables and turned around.

"Oh, my apologies," it was Estel, the mortal from Rivendell. "I have confused you for Legolas, Feryn. You weren't facing my way and you both have the same hair. How are you today?"

Feryn stopped his task and turned to Estel.

"I am well. Did you need Legolas? I'm afraid he still hasn't left his room."

Estel hid a smile by looking towards the ground.

"No, I only wanted to take a short ride before dinner. We were leaving tonight but Thranduil has convinced us to stay for dinner. He says Legolas told him he would be there. So we will leave in the morning instead."

"And how did Legolas tell his father that? The chambermaids say he hasn't left the room."

"He went out the window."

Feryn thought on this a moment.

"If he is trying to escape his room so often then I imagine he is not participating in the tradition," he said with a twinge of disappointment.

"So often? When else?"

"The maids told me he tried to walk out last night also."

"Yes, he came back to our party and we had a conversation," Estel's mind thought back on the previous night. "Feryn, did you threaten the girl with exile from Mirkwood if she did not agree?"

"That is the punishment."

Estel remained quiet.

"You wouldn't understand," Feryn continued, "you are not an Elf."

"Do not get angry at me. I was just curious."

"No one has ever refused before. The old traditions are fading. Legolas doesn't even want to participate in this. He keeps sneaking out of his room. The maids have told me that it seems nothing is going on in there at all!"

"Why is this so important to you?"

Feryn flinched. "You wouldn't understand." He walked out of the stables leaving the brush in the corner and a very confused Estel behind him.

Legolas and Elenya now sat in different chairs, fifteen feet apart, not facing each other. Elenya was busily looking out the window while Legolas was staring into the room. It was quiet. Neither dared speak after the day's activities.

Legolas thought about dinnertime. He had told his father he would be there, but he did not want to leave the room. His heart told him he could not leave things with Elenya as they were now. His body kindly reminded him of Arwen's girt in the dresser. And the fact that Elenya had not changed out of the robe and hot not talked about going home. It was giving Legolas all sorts of thoughts. Did she want to stay? Perhaps just one more night? Did she like him at all? He had become very frustrated and was trying to keep an appearance of calm for Elenya.

She on the other hand could easily notice that Legolas was tense. But after that incredible experience he had on this very chair, she thought. She had felt the world spin. And the mental imagine of Legolas between her legs was enough to drive her to a mad blush. She looked out the window desperate to focus on anything to keep her mind off it. But she did not want to leave yet.

Slowly she looked over at Legolas and spoke.

"Legolas," he looked her way, surprised that she had broken the silence. "Perhaps I could stay until after dinner?"

He nodded. He could see father tomorrow. If this beautiful Elf wanted to remain in his bedroom he was not going to refuse. Surely his father wouldn't miss him all that much.

Thranduil sat at in his personal dinner table with a small group of guests. Elrond had left in the morning, as had the Lothlorien elves. The table consisted of Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Estel, Feryn, and Gandalf. There was one seat by the king's side that was notably empty.

They were almost done with their dinner after having waited a half-hour for Legolas.

"I must apologize for keeping my Rivendell friends here with promises of Legolas," the king said.

"Perhaps we'll see him tomorrow," said Gandalf. "It's my own fault if I did not see him. I arrived the day after his birthday party."

"I guess Legolas is having more fun than he thought," Elladan said in an amused tone.

The whole table slightly chuckled, although Gandalf noticed that Feryn was silent.

"Don't worry yourself, Thranduil," Arwen started, "we will see him some other time. Unfortunately we must be heading back to Rivendell tomorrow and no later."

"I will go with you," Gandalf spoke, "My new friend Estel and I have a lot to talk about I think."

Estel nodded in acknowledgment.

"So Feryn, how is your mother?" Gandalf threw the question at him. Feryn hadn't spoken more than greeting pleasantries since dinner had begun.

"She is well, as is my father."

"Yes," Gandalf responded in a low thoughtful manner. "I can see that."

Thranduil interrupted, "I believe it is almost time for desert. Would anyone disagree to have it in the balcony? The night air fresh and the stars are bright."

Legolas laughed as Elenya told him about a small incident a few years back when a new seamstress in training got lost in the fabric room.

"You see the shelves are almost ten feet high. It was like a maze. She was in there for four hours before we realized she was missing," Elenya concluded.

Legolas continued laughing. Elenya picked at some remaining cake off her plate. The dinner the maid had brought in was gone and all that remained were a few cakes for dessert.

The maid had made a point to look at Elenya's attire and did not hide her stare, but left the room without uttering a word.

Legolas' eyes glowed as he looked at Elenya. He was having a wonderful time simply talking to her. She had a lot of stories for such a young Elf, and they all made him laugh.

She in turn looked at him closely. With his eyes shining so full of mirth he suddenly resembled his mother. Or at least, the images that had remained of the Queen in her mind.

"Do you miss your mother much?" she asked then quickly backtracked. "I mean, of course you do, but you heard the call of the sea yet and long to be with her?"

Legolas' smile faded and Elenya felt guilty for having brought it up. His mother had left to the Blessed Realms along with her childhood friend, Celebrian, Elrond's wife.

"Yes I miss her, but I understand." Legolas stood and walked towards his dresser. He had a small portrait of her there. "She did not want her dear friend to travel alone. Especially after all shCelebrian went through, the poor Elf.'

He gave the small portrait to Elenya who studied it closely. "As beautiful as I remember her," she said absently.

"I have not yet been tempted to leave Middle Earth though I fear darkness lies ahead. Celebrain's kidnapping has shown us how the winds were turning. And now the Nazgul return to Dol Guldur, Gandalf says Sauron is revealed."

Elenya's face was solemn. She hadn't meant them to stray to such torment.

"Please stop, Legolas, this whole week is a celebration of your life. I did not mean for your thoughts to turn to these dark times." She stood up next to him and tried to soothe him with her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I've been thinking about it from time to time. Arwen is right. We may think ourselves immortal but we're not. This age is about to end and"

Elenya silenced him with a kiss on his lips.

She pulled back. "I said you shouldn't be thinking of these things."

He stayed quiet.

Elenya felt comfortable with him. Their situation of a forced intimacy had made them develop a true intimacy between them. She felt comfortable with him as he did with her.

She felt a sudden nervousness as thought strolled in through her mind.

"Would you like me to spend the night," she asked timidly while staring at a spot somewhere in space.

His brow crinkled. "I think it depends on how you mean?"

"What you said about Arwen being right. We might never have this chance again. If Sauron rises.."

Legolas looked close to appalled. "Do not throw yourself at me because you fear death."

Elenya felt stricken and went to return the portrait of Legolas' mother to the nightstand in order to get away from him. He noticed her dejected disposition and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Elenya. But I know you wanted to wait until you were married as all elves do. Or at least, as we thought they did. Have you really changed your mind?"

"I suppose not. I know you also want to wait until marriage. And I do not wish to be bedded and then forgotten the next day."

"I would never." He trailed off.

"And there's always the small but still present chance that I'd become pregnant."

"No you don't have to," he said before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?"

Legolas paused but decided to go ahead and tell her.

"Arwen gave me the contraceptive liquid for you. It's in that drawer right next to you."

She opened it and pulled out a vial amidst the clothes.

"You didn't tell me."

"Didn't want you to get the wrong idea. You take it an hour beforehand and then the effects last a month long."

"Are you encouraging me?"

"No, I only meant" he began but she quickly opened the lid and drank it.

"Promise that you'll meet me after all this like you said."

"I promise," he looked at her in wonder.

"When?" she smiled as she confused.

"Next Friday," he quickly answered. "Lunch and a walk?'

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She fidgeted in place a bit. "Alright I'm obviously nervous, but I do want to spend the night with you."

Legolas closed his eyes. Her words sent a shiver through him. He opened his lust filled eyes and looked at her.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't think it's all of a sudden. I mean what I did for you in the bathtub" she stopped fidgeting and seemed lost in the memory, "I must have known then that I did want this."

"It's not just fear of these dark times? We weren't even alive when Mirkwood was Greenwood."

"Legolas you are making this harder on me. I don't want to think about all that. What I do want to think about is this moment," she traced her hand over the sheets of the bed then looked up at him and spoke in a whisper "I want you. Do you want me?"

"I want you," he responded quickly bringing a sigh of relief from Elenya.

"So now we have an hour to wait."

"Wait?" he said walking towards her. "I can think of things I want to do to you that would make the hour go by faster."

A/N Cliffhanger? Oh, no very bad author here. I just wanted to get something out for making everyone wait so long. 

Thanks for the tips on The Two Towers video game Anyone have any on passing Orthanc? Even my boyfriend can't get past level 17. But then again, we don't play as often. We're stuck and we've let it be for awhile.


	9. Patience

A/N my severe apologies. I hate when authors do what I have just done by taking so long. I guess I deserve all those days waiting for the stories I was reading to be updated. Well, nothing like a guilt trip to move my ass.

The first thing Legolas did when he reached Elenya was kiss her. He pressed her against the night table and wrapped his arms around her as she opened her mouth to welcome him. She could feel his erection steadily growing between their bodies. After long minutes of feverish kissing, he tore his mouth away but not his body.

"I think we need to go slower if we're going to make it through an hour," he said.

She smiled and nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure. I've never done this before."

"Well, what were you thinking of doing right now?"

"I wish I could see what lies beneath your robe again," he answered honestly.

Elenya nodded shyly and went to untie it. Her hands were shaking slightly but she managed fine. The robe slid open slightly, but was still covering most of her body as it held around her breasts. There was a thin line of skin exposed to Legolas' eyes from the area between her breasts all the way down where he could see some of the hair cover that spot where he had buried his tongue not long before. He closed his eyes to control himself.

"Perhaps that was not the best idea either," he said.

With shaky hands, Elenya undid some of the fastenings on Legolas' shirt. When he noticed what she was doing he pulled it over his head.

"Then perhaps, you'll let me explore you again. I was trying not to pay such close attention to your body while I was bathing you, but now" she trailed off and rubbed his chest with both hands; feeling the muscle shift underneath his skin.

He in turn removed one side of her robe open to reveal her breast. Her nipple hardened when it was exposed to the open air. He noted her nipple almost matched the color of her hair.

Elenya could feel warmth spreading through her body and settling between her thighs. "What else did you want to do, Legolas?"

He focused on her face and with his hands he lifted her and moved to sit her on the bed. With this accomplished, he moved her hands away from him and lowered his mouth to her exposed breast.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt that warm and moist tongue lick at her nipple. She moved one hand to hold on to his upper arm as her other hand unconsciously held Legolas' head tighter to her breast. 

His hands held her around her waist tightly, pulling her closer by her lower back. This caused her to arch herself even more than she had been, and encouraging Legolas' temptation. He let go of her nipple and tasted the rest of her offered breast.

He moved down her body, retracing with his mouth the path that his hand had crossed. Elenya was lost in feeling. She lay down on the bed and ran both hands through Legolas hair. When Legolas began to spread her legs she jumped back into her senses and sat up.

"Wait! Has it been an hour?" she asked.

"No where near, I imagine. But you shouldn't worry about that yet." He kissed the inside of her thigh. "I had other things in mind first." He kissed her inner thigh again, higher this time. "You tasted wonderful before." He closed his eyes in the memory and kissed her inner thigh higher still.

Elenya groaned, but did not give in.

"Please, wait. There's more I want to do first before we get carried away again." She put her hands underneath his arms and motioned for him to stand.

"And what does my lady want."

"To explore."

She slowly undid his trousers running a silent mantra in her head telling herself to relax; she'd seen this part of him before. In turn he took the robe off her shoulders and let it pool around her.

"Lay down with me," she asked him and he nodded, all the while roaming her entire body with his eyes. She moved back into the bed and he slowly climbed in after her.

Legolas was raised above her as she leaned back on her arms. He lowered himself to kiss her lips again and lowered her back to the bed.

"Has it been an hour yet?" he whispered between kisses.

"I think not."

"Oh, how am I ever going to survive this hour?"

"Perhaps I could relieve some tension for you."

"You've done that already today. I want to try more new things."

She pushed him back. And he sat on the bed looking at her as she sat up as well. 

"I did mean something new," she said.

"Really?" he teased, "And what did my lady have in mind?"

"Repaying you a favor," she said. Her voice sounded steady to her surprise.

She looked at her quizzically and so missed her hand reaching over to wrap around his erection again. He could not stop the groan that erupted from his mouth.

She stroked him lightly in her hand. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Not that I'mbut you saidabout somethingnew?"

She grinned at how much effort it took him to get that sentence out and while giving him an evil grin with more courage than she was actually feeling at the moment, she bent herself over and ran her tongue around the tip of his member.

Legolas' reaction was almost akin to her own when he had darted out his tongue to taste her: He nearly fell off the bed from over-sensation and shock.

She looked up at him making sure it was all right to continue and he nodded to her unspoken question.

She licked his manhood again and then placed a small, almost open-mouthed kiss to the tip. She looked up at Legolas again to find him grasping the bedsheets beside him, his eyes washed over in a haze.

"Please continue," he whispered.

She complied. He groaned some more. She ran kisses all around his shaft before deciding to engulf it in her mouth entirely. She had heard once, not so long ago that males liked this, but she found she could not take his entire length fully within her mouth. Hoping not to disappoint him, she tried to make up the difference with one of her hands.

By listening to Legolas try and subdue the volume of his moans, she managed to find a certain combination of sucking and licking that he liked while her moved up and down on him.

Legolas in the meantime was having a difficult time understanding how this was suppose to relieve his tension. If anything he felt every muscle in his body begin to tense. His hands clutched the sheets. He couldn't help his hips thrust slightly towards her, begging for more of that overwhelming feeling.

Elenya's mouth was very warm and very wet, and Legolas could not imagine there being a better feeling in the world then the one she was creating for him at the moment. After a bit he could feel his orgasm approaching. He tried to push it back to make this moment last longer but decided that it wouldn't be fair to use Elenya that way. But before he could realize what would happen, he came in her mouth with a shudder of his hips; spilling himself into her.

Elenya swallowed his seed not knowing really what else to do. Spitting it out just seemed a bit like offending him and it didn't taste like anything. After all, He did not spit out her juices when he had done this for her.

When she released him from her mouth, he pulled her up towards him and held her tightly in his arms. 

"Amazing, Elenya, amazing." He whispered to her.

A/N Bad cliffhangingy place to end. I know. Maybe If I don't promise to update soon I actually will update. 


	10. I still want to

A/N So I haven't updated. I suck right? Well, I was having a bit of trouble trying to write the romantic love sequence when my real love life is making me want to decapitate someone not make love. And with that thought. I hope I can pull this off.

"We still have a bit more than half an hour," Elenya commented while looking out the window to the position of the moon.

"I have an idea," Legolas said to her, "lay on your stomach. This is something I enjoy greatly after a long journey."

She looked at him with a smile tugging at the end of her lip wanting to question him, but instead complied. She turned her head towards him as he knelt down beside her on the bed.

"Now just relax," he said.

Carefully he laid his hands on her lower back and started rubbing circles into her skin. Elenya sighed in content as her body relaxed under his touch. He took his time moving up and down her back, rubbing out any pressure points he found. He also did not seclude himself to her back, but continued to rub any tension out of her arms and legs as well.

"Have you done this before? It feels wonderful," Elenya sighed her eyes drifting close.

"In a sense. I have rubbed a few aching muscles on my mother and a few fellow guardsmen if they were wounded, but never were myself or my friends nude if that's what you mean."

Elenya gave a slight chuckle.

Awhile passed and Legolas ceased the massage.

"Are you relaxed yet?" he asked her.

She didn't answer.

"Elenya?"

He leaned over and took in her relaxed body, the deep breathing, and her clothed eyelids. She had fallen asleep.

Elenya slowly opened her eyes. It took a few moments before she realized she was still in the palace, and a few more moments before she realized she had fallen asleep before making love to Legolas. This thought made her bolt upright on the bed. She saw him lying down on the other side of her. If he had been sleeping her abrupt movement had woken him up as she saw his eyelids flutter open.

"Oh, Legolas, I am so sorry. I tried not to fall asleep, really."

He gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, Elenya. It has been a rather long eventful day."

"How long was I asleep?"

He looked over at the moon slowly disappearing from view.

"A few hours. It should be dawn soon," he smiled.

Elenya threw her head in her hands.

"I'm very sorry Legolas. I am very embarrassed. I hope I haven't disappointed you?"

He sat up next to her and took her hands away from her face.

"Well, perhaps a little." 

She gasped and moved her hands to cover her body in indignation. He merely gave another small laugh.

"No, No. Don't cover yourself, my lady. I was merely jesting."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed light kisses on her shoulder as she calmed down.

"You have given me more than enough," he reassured her. "More than I would have ever asked of you."

Elenya placed her arms around Legolas'.

"I might still want to," she said.

Legolas stiffened. "Make love?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

Legolas released her from the embrace only to turn her body around to face his. "I was merely joking Elenya. I am not disappointed in any way with tonight."

"I believe you. And I still want to," she said shyly.

He didn't speak. His mouth slowly coming to meet hers and the passionate kiss that followed would have to be answer enough.

She grasped his head in her hands, exploring his moth with her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and crushed her to himself. Slowly he leaned her back so she lay on the bed with his body on top of hers. He had a leg in between her own and a slight movement on his part caused Elenya to give a small moan into Legolas' mouth.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Can you do it again?"

He shifted his leg and brought another small moan out of her.

"Yes, definitely."

Legolas trailed kisses down her neck. He could feel the wetness in-between her thighs already starting from the mere movement of his upper leg. He moved a hand down to feel her. His fingers caused a greater moan to escape her lips. He teased the area and that special spot she seemed to enjoy so much and she grew even wetter. By now his mouth had reached her breasts and he had taken he left nipple into his mouth.

"Legolas," she breathed, "haven't we teased each other enough this night?"

He paused and looked up into her heavy lidded eyes.

"As my lady whishes," he whispered and brought himself back up her body so their faces were level. She eased her legs apart and he moved between them. He reached his hand down and guided his erection towards the moistness awaiting him. His eyes never leaving hers, trying to gauge her reaction.

Elenya was by a very thin margin managing to keep her body relaxed. Her mother had taken her aside when Elenya had agreed to this and tried to prepare her daughter. It would be very painful for only a brief second, she had said, if only Elenya could relax her body and not try to fight the intrusion.

She winced slightly when Legolas reached her maidenhead and he abruptly tried to pull out before Elenya's hands pulling him towards her stopped his retreat.

"You are in pain," he said.

"Only for a second. It is inevitable. You must break that barrier quickly to lessen my pain."

His mind wanted to protest to her feeling any pain at all. But the days and night's activities had worn him down. And if she said it was all right, then his throbbing erection already halfway enveloped in her body was not going to let his mouth protest any further. With a quick thrust of his hips he was fully within her.

Elenya stiffened, but quickly relaxed. Legolas thrust his hips again slowly gauging her reaction. She hugged his body close and rest her head against his shoulder and told him to continue.

Slowly, Legolas pulled himself in and out of her, trying to control his movements from becoming too rough. He could feel she was still a little tense. 

Elenya rubbed her hands up and down Legolas' bare back. She felt secure in his arms. She could tell he was trying not to hurt her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the point where their bodies were joined. The feeling was wholly unfamiliar and increasingly pleasant. His hips moved against her inner thighs. His elvenhood thrust in and out of her body. The feeling of being so wholly possessed enveloped her and she clenched her body around him.

The sudden squeezing of her walls around his member made Legolas moan and move faster against her. Elenya thrust herself up slightly to meet him and found this added further to her pleasure and that she wanted more of this feeling.

"More Legolas," she whispered.

"Elenya," he whimpered. Legolas raised himself higher with his forearms to look into Elenya's eyes. His rhythm grew faster and harder against her. Elenya could feel her body building up to her orgasm.

"I need" Legolas whispered.

"I know," she answered. "Touch me, please.'

He nodded and brought a hand down to where their bodies were joined together and rubbed her clit in small circles.

The effect was immediate. Elenya threw her head back and moaned with abandon her nails digging into his arms. 

When she began to calm down a bit, Legolas gave into his body's baser urges and frantically plunged in and out of her until he found release. After the stars behind his eyes subsided, he dropped himself on top of her, hugging her fiercely as the morning sun's rays filtered into the room.

A/N There's really only 2 or 3 more chapters after this. I hope you found the chapter enjoyable. 


	11. Lady Elenya

A/N I thank all the authors who update quickly and satisfy my guilty pleasure. I know I don't update as often as I have in my previous story, but it's just been so hard to think lovely thoughts for this. 

Oh, and sorry for the shortnesss and the lack of smut.

They had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. When Elenya finally woke up it was almost midday. Legolas was unaware as she slipped his arm from around her waist and left the bed.

She was hungry and noticed with some relief that there had not been any food laid out for them. At least nobody had seen the prince and herself in such a state. When she looked back at Legolas on the bed she smiled, taking in the slight satisfied look upon his face as he slept.

Elenya started putting on the robe and decided that she was very hungry, hungry enough to ask the maids outside for some food despite the possible humiliation at their giggling. Perhaps it would be even worse now. Perhaps they would be able to see the afterglow written all over her face. But still, it would be nice to have some food. She braced herself before opening the door.

Outside sat a single maid next to a tray full of food. At hearing the door creak she immediately looked up, but where Elenya thought she'd find a sly smile she found the maid's features showed only anxiousness.

"My Lady," the maid began in a tone full of respect, "are you in need of something?"

Elenya puzzled over the behavior but responded.

"I was hoping I could have that tray of food," she spoke, and in an afterthought added, "did you come into the room earlier?"

"No, my Lady," the maid rushed her words out. "I waited here until I was called if needed."

"Did you knock on the door?"

"Only lightly."

Elenya studied the maid for a moment, she seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"Well, come and bring me the tray," she finally said.

Inside the room, Legolas slowly awoke at the sound of Elenya's voice. He stretched out into the bed with a smile on his face.

"I've had the maid give us food," Elenya had closed the door and was placing the tray on one of the table. "She was acting a bit peculiar."

"How so," he said absently, rolling over on his side to face her, still with that sated look on his face.

Elenya noticed it and blushed slightly. "Well, all the time we have been here together, it seemed they were laughing at us. This morning the maid was very respectful."

"Is this bad?"

"Well, no, but do you think they know? Am I being shown respect for laying with you," she said, her brow furrowed.

"It's possible they heard us," Legolas answered getting up from the bed. For some reason he wrapped the sheet around his waist in modesty. "Haven't you ever passed by a room and her unmistakable sounds of lovemaking inside?"

"I do not intrude on people's privacy," she said affronted.

He smiled at her small indignation. "Neither do I. But I did not know what it was I heard the first time I chanced on it."

Elenya thought it over and then started to blush until it spread all over her face and neck. "I never even thought of that. Oh, all the things I said last night, and yesterday, nd this early morning!"

Legolas reached her side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do not worry, my sweet Elenya. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I can guarantee the maids have heard much worse in this castle."

Elenya groaned and covered her face with her hands. Legolas chuckled and once he had removed her hands from her face, leaned down slightly to kiss her lips.

When he parted from her slightly, he looked down at her face, and her eyes were still closed. Her mouth was slightly open as if awaiting another kiss.

"I want you again, Elenya," he whispered. " Is this alright?"

Elenya forgot the tray of food and her hunger, as she began to hunger for Legolas instead. She nodded mutely in response, and Legolas resumed his kisses.

Feryn walked slowly down the hall towards Legolas' bedroom. He was hoping to have breakfast with the Prince and then go on patrol together. But as he drew closer to his friend's room he noticed the maid sitting in front of the door.

"Are you telling me that they are still in there?" He said in disbelief before he had even made to stand in front of the servant Elf.

"I would tell you a lot more than that, my Lord."

She looked at the maid closely and noticed, as Elenya had, the change in demeanor.

"Are you saying that they."

"Yes. Lady Elenya will now be a full Lady in the court. How fortunate for her. She can now sit and dine with the royalty if she wishes," she said with a slight wistfullness in her voice, as if she had imagined it at least once before.

Feryn frowned slightly. As if unsure of whether he should be pleased with these news or not. He had pushed for this moment, but could not help feel something close to pity for Elenya. He tried to shrug off the feeling.

"Well, alright then. Will you have me notified when they leave?"

"Yes, my Lord."

And with that, Feryn headed back the way he came.

The maid sat there, unmoving. The second maid would be there shortly with a tray for lunch. Although, if all the little noises she could catch from inside the room were any indication, the Prince and his Lady's food would become as cold as their breakfast had before they even thought to be hungry.

A/N I think all will be revealed in the next chapter. And then an epilogue. Or does anyone want more smut? 


	12. Interlude

A/N I wish I could find a diet that works for me.

Anyway, now that my ex has run off with a tall thin blonde (you know the type) I have a lot of free time to write. That is the beauty of joint-custody. But now I have my mother s constant criticism to distract me.

And on that happy thought,. Let me try to create happiness for at least someone.

Chapter 12

Anethir sat in his favorite chair, reading an old book when a knock came to the door. He sighed, and put the book on a nearby table to answer it.

He opened the door to find one of the king's messengers, whose name he could never remember, standing outside.

"Can I help you?"

The elf handed him a scroll before bowing and leaving.

Anethir shut the door and opened the scroll slightly confused.

_To Anethir, head tailor in the King's charge,_

This is to inform you that your daughter, Elenya, has recently risen in rank. As a new Lady of the court, Elenya will be given the choice to live within the palace. Rooms have already been found for her and will be decorated to her preferences if she decides to reside in them. Elenya will also, if she chooses, dine with the court on all occasions. As her parents, you may also share in this privilege. Expect gifts from the King in the oncoming weeks to congratulate you and your family. 

The King would like to send you and your family and invitation to dinner this Friday evening. As of this moment we are unsure if your daughter will attend.

_Thank you._

Anethir looked up from the letter. His feelings were muddled. He needed to speak to Elenya and see how she felt before he could feel anything towards these news. Was she upset? Was she all right? Did she feel ashamed of herself? Was it too much to hope that the Prince and her really did share something special between them? After all, Legolas had come to him and asked for her specific, and Elenya had agreed to this arrangement that same day. 

Anethir was terribly confused. But to sit at a table for dinner with the King was a great honor.

He headed into the kitchen to find his wife and inform her of what had transpired.

Legolas and Elenya were in the tub sharing a bath. The maids had fashioned it as they had the first day, with candles, wine, and bubbles. This time though, they were making full use of it. They sat side by side sipping wine and relaxing in the warm water.

"When do you want to leave the room and end this?" she asked in the midst of their ongoing conversation.

Legolas sighed. "Never I'd say."

"Be serious."

"I am serious. I can't explain how wonderful this time here with you has been."

She smiled shyly. "I know, I feel the same. And I dread going out that door. Why wasn't that maid giggling and staring this morning? They must all by know by now what we've been doing."

"Father said that if I did reject you, that you would be subject to some slight humiliation for a few years to come."

"That's awful. I cannot imagine what kind of elf would sully my name simply because I wanted to be married before I made love. That is the way of our people is it not?"

"I imagine only the younger maidens. Probably just jealous that you are here and they are not."

She laughed. "Now that's the ego of a prince!"

"You dare mock me," he said in a playful tone and turned his body to face her.

"I've dared do a lot more to you," she smiled suggestively.

"Elenya," he breathed her name and leaned in to kiss her lips, "would you like more wine?"

Elenya could feel her heart start to race again at the look in his eyes. How was she ever suppose to leave this room when every time they came up for air from their lovemaking, she couldn't wait to feel him again? "No more wine."

"Good," he said and threw his glass over the side of the tub where it shattered. He grabbed her glass and threw it over as well.

Elenya leaned forward to capture his mouth. "Again, Legolas?"

"Do you mind?"

"Are you mad? I'm having a hard time remembering my reasons to ever object to this birthday ritual."

"As am I."

Their mouths met once again. The kisses were slow and drawn out. They were in their own little world with no need for hurry. 

Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the middle of the tub. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his growing erection on her inner thigh. The young Prince kissed his way up her ear, taking his time. His hands moved up and began molding her breast. 

Elenya closed her eyes and gave in to all the assaulting sensations. She ran her hands up his chest and gripped his arms a little tighter when he licked the tip of her ear.

"Shall we stay here in the bath then?" she whispered.

"Good idea," he mumbled and moved down to replace his right hand on her breast with his mouth.

Elenya took slight intake of breath and moved her hand to pinch one of his nipples. 

He released her breast and gasped in pleasure. "You are getting good at this." He looked in her eyes.

"I think I'm learning what you like."

He smiled and moved to nibble on the underside of her breast, which caused her to gasp in pleasure this time.

He moved his face back up to look her in the eye with a cocky smirk. "As I am learning what you like, my sweet Elenya." 

In response she pulled him in for a hard kiss. Sensing a new urgency, Legolas' kisses grew harder and insistent. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her body closer to feel her breasts on his chest.

Elenya moved her hand into the water and stroked his hardness.

Legolas closed his eyes. "You do know how to end my patience," he managed to say.

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I'm asking to be inside you." He moved his hand down to stroke her between her legs.

"As you wish, my" she caught herself just in time before she uttered the endearment. Her eyes opened wide and looked at him to see if he noticed. But his eyes remained closed as she continued to stroke him. "My Legolas."

She lifted herself up a little higher and guided him into her, settling herself back down on his lap. She groaned. "You always feel so wonderful."

Legolas finally opened his to look into hers, and placed his hands on her hips as he lifted her up slightly and then let her fall on him once more. 

"This is how I can move in and out of your body," he said.

She nodded and then lifted herself up a little and then settled down again. 

They moved slowly at first, exploring the new sensations this position gave them. Elenya, finding herself to be the one with the most control this time, experimented with her movements. She would lift herself higher sometimes, roll her hips, increase her speed a bit, until she found a motion that was the most pleasing to her. He encouraged her, and resumed the feast he had made of her breasts.

Elenya was truly enjoying herself and soon asked Legolas to touch her again as she asked him that morning. He quickly complied. He looked up at her again. Her wet hair plastered on her face, running down her back and chest, outlining her breasts. He was fascinated by the site of her closed eyes, the look of ecstasy on her face, the guttural moan she made when his fingers found her nub and began to rub it.

She sped up her body, and Legolas found it hard to keep himself under control. The sight of her soaked body bouncing up and down on his shaft was too alluring and he sighed in relief as he felt her body tremble around him, signaling her orgasm. She let out on last cry before stilling herself to catch her breath.

"Elenya," he ground out, sounding as a warning.

She caught it. "Yes, Legolas, please take your pleasure from my body."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her to the edge of the tub so her back hit the side. He was kneeling over her now and began to quickly thrust himself in and out of her body. He came crying out her name.

Once they're heart rates had returned to normal, Elenya sat on Legolas' lap, her head tucked under his chin.

"We should get out of the water now at least. It's getting cold," she said.

Legolas remained silent.

"Legolas?"

"I am not just taking pleasure from your body," he ground out.

"What do you mean?'

"What you said earlier. Do you believe that I am just using your body."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "I did not mean it that way."

"I'm not. I like you. That's why Feryn picked you. He must have seen it my eyes. He knows me all to well."

"I don't think any ill of you at all, Legolas. Alright?"

He gave her small smile. "Alright."

A/N dragonlady25: you can put my story on your site no problem. This goes for anyone

out there too. If you want to use my story, just let me know and it's cool.

And every one else, don't fret, all your questions will be answered in future chapters.


	13. Rejoining the World

CHAPTER 13

A/N All of you can thank my mother talking too much on the phone while hogging the television. Go Marlins! Being left with nothing else to do but clean or sleep, I've finally started typing this chapter somewhere other than my head.

Legolas and Elenya sat in their respective chairs silently watching some birds resting on the branches in the trees outside. Elenya was now wearing one of several new dresses brought in for her in the past few days. Her first one was hanging in the closet, back from the cleaning elves it had been sent to. 

Legolas languidly sipped some water while Elenya absentmindedly picked at some apple slices.

A slight knock on the door broke them out of reverie.

"Who is it?" he asked, but there was no answering call, just the small swoosh of a note being slipped under the door.

Elenya watched as he stood and retrieved the note, and silently read it to himself.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No. Here,"he handed her the note, "it concerns you as well."

Elenya read it to herself.

__

To Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

This is to alert you that there will be a dinner tonight hosted by myself, Thranduil. Lady Elenya's parents will also be in attendance. Neither your presence nor Lady Elenya's is required, but you are invited as well.

On another note my son, if you stay in that room another week, you will have benefited from this tradition longer than anyone before you. Perhaps I should warn Lord Elrond his record is being taken?

With Love,

King Thranduil of Mirkwood

" Lady Elenya'?" she whispered. "I am not a Lady of the court."

Legolas took the letter from her and looked over it. "I doubt it was a mistake on his part. There must be even more to this birthday tradition than we were told."

"Mother said I would rise in esteem for doing this. She didn't say I'd rise in rank as well," she said a bit confused.

"Well," Legolas said with a small smile, "it's nothing bad. So now you are a noble. It has advantages."

She smiled back at him. "I suppose. This has been all too strange. I really would like to speak to my parents about this. Perhaps they could tell me more."

Legolas sat back into his chair with a sigh. "I suppose we should attend that dinner tonight. If we leave now, we can probably get our bearings straight in time for dinner. Being in this room all these days has made me a bit dazed."

"Me too." Elenya became a little deflated at the thought of having to leave Legolas. She really hoped they could still form some sort of friendship after this. Maybe more in the future? But she did know they could not stay in here forever.

Legolas seemed to sense her reluctance. "We can still meet next Friday for lunch like we said," he offered.

Elenya smiled and then realized something and blushed. "Legolas! It i_s_ next Friday! We've been in here over a week."

Awareness dawned on him. "Oh, well how about next Friday from today? Next week we'll have lunch and a walk just like I promised."

"Sounds wonderful." And then as an afterthought she added, "we won't be partaking in well, I mean to say that after we leave this room that this physical intimacy between us is over now." Her words trembled slightly and it was hard for her to look him in the eyes for fear of what he might say.

"I know, Elenya. I would not use you in that manner. I would not have participated in this in the first place save you were such a temptation," he smiled shyly.

"Do you regret anything this week?"

"Never," he said firmly. "I just mean to say that I understand that this was an exception. A birthday tradition we were lucky to part of."

"I'm happy I had the chance to share this with you, Legolas. But now I would wait for my husband as I originally planned, and hope that what my mother said is true, and that this week between us will not deter any potential husbands."

"Do not worry, Elenya. I'm sure it will not. And I also would like to wait now for my future wife. I promise not to touch you again in that manner even if you asked it of me." Something about those last words made Legolas feel a sudden loss, and without thinking he muttered, "unless you are my wife."

All thought quickly flew from Elenya's mind and she could only focus on the last word he said. _Wife_. She sat there mutely, not knowing how to respond.

Legolas, having just realized what he just said, decided now would be a good time to end the conversation.

"Come, Elenya," and he held out his hand for her to take as he stood up. "Let us rejoin the rest of the world."

She nodded and took his hand, and they walked towards the exit.

The couple was suddenly overwhelmed as they walked out of the room together.

There were two maids on the bench in front of the door. One maid had them wait there in front of the room while the other maid walked swiftly down one of the hallways.

In a manner of minutes a team of about 10 elfmaids came back with the original maid. About five went into the bedroom carrying baskets of linens and different cleaning materials. Two were empty-handed but rushed in after the others. 

The maid that had left was now ushering them in the direction of his father's study. She said the King wanted to speak to them.

Some of the other servants that arrived with the maid were trailing after them asking Elenya odd questions about her favorite colors and fabrics, and even flower.

Elenya answered despite having been a bit startled at the sudden rush of events.

They finally reached Thranduil's study and were led inside. The maid said his father would be in shortly before closing the door behind her.

They sat down in opposite chairs in front of Thranduil's larger chair.

"I don't think I prepared myself for what would actually happen when we left," Legolas said.

"Silly of us to think we could just walk out and go on about our lives, I suppose," she answered.

Just then the king walked in from a different door.

"I apologize for the wait, I was in the caves with some of the guard," he said and took his seat. "Well then, it's nice to see you two again."

"I suppose Elrond has nothing to fear about losing his title now," Legolas said.

His father laughed. "I suppose not. But don't mention it to him. It's been a very long time since he has been teased about his endurance, I imagine. You will probably get a few jokes yourself, my son. "

"Really? But those maids in front of our door stopped giggling days ago."

Thranduil laughed again.

"But anyway, there are things I brought you here in order to say." The two sat silently listening. "I want you, Elenya, to understand that you would have never been banished from my kingdom. I know it is a little late to tell you now. But Feryn is a bit sensitive when it comes to these matters and I have spoken to him already. Don't be surprised if he comes to you with an apology. I apologize to you myself. It was I who allowed him to be in charge of Legolas' birthday preparations."

"But isn't it the law that if I had refused I would have been banished? My father said so as well."

"Well, yes. I could have. To refuse something which is considered such a valued gift would be an insult. I didn't know Feryn had threatened you with banishment until later on. By then the maids informed me it would have been pointless to intervene as you two had already partaken of each other."

The two young elves blushed. 

"I hope, Elenya," Thranduil began again, "that Feryn's threat was not the reason you chose to agree to be with my son. If it is I owe you a greater apology."

"No, my Lord," she answered quickly. "Yes, I was scared at first, but I actually agreed because a conversation I had prior to all this with Legolas I mean, Prince Legolas led me to believe that he would have refused me anyway."

"Do you accept my apology then?" 

"Yes, my Lord," Elenya replied. She could see Thranduil was at least in some part remorseful about Feryn's actions.

"Banishment for refusing is an old law. The same type that insists we are gentle with all living creatures. And now our green woods are tainted. The forest infested with spiders. What I mean to say is, some laws are too old to apply and need to be rethought. You may leave now. The maid outside will take you to get ready for this evening. Is there anything you wanted to say before you go?"

One big question popped up in Elenya's mind. But then she remembered that the letter referring to her as Lady Elenya was addressed to Legolas alone. Afraid to betray the confidence she bit her lip and shook her head in the negative.

"Very well, you are dismissed," he said. " We will see you at dinner."

They exchanged their good-byes and Elenya walked out.

"Legolas I know what you are thinking," Thranduil said.

"And what is that?" He had watched Elenya as she walked out the door. His feelings were so muddled he didn't know where to begin. He would miss her companionship. That was certain. But were all these feelings the product of being so physically intimate or something more?

"I went through it all too, you know," Thranduil said. "And yes, you will miss her."

"Do you still miss your gift, for lack of better word."

"After we realized that there was nothing more between us than a deep respect and caring we became very good friends. Even today we still share at least one dance at every party."

"You mean she's still here? Who is she?"

Thranduil sighed. "You know her Legolas. You've known her all your life. But I cannot reveal her to you further without braking a promise I made many years ago when you were first born."

Legolas grew a little frustrated. "I don't understand."

"Don't be angered. You will be furious later anyhow, save it for then. For now let us discuss the Lady Elenya."

Thranduil was trying to distract his son now.

Legolas wasn't easily fooled "Fine. I see you will not discuss this further with me and I can accept that it is your private life. About Elenya, why is she suddenly raised in rank now?"

"It is part of the tradition. It is done in order to reflect to what esteem she has risen. She will have rooms in the palace if she wishes it. They have been set aside for her for centuries."

"And why wasn't the contraceptive drink provided for her?"

"Legolas, that flower only blooms once a year in which it can only be harvested for those purposes for about a week when it is in full bloom. And if that weren't already obstacle enough, it only grows in Rivendell."

"Oh. She was very angry about that."

"You know Legolas, if she were to bare you a child"

"No, she won't. Arwen gave us her own potion."

"Really? Estel I presume?"

"Yes."

"Well then, no need to discuss that then, nor Arwen's personal life. But let me ask you, am I right to also presume you are developing feelings for Elenya now?"

"I'm not sure. I liked her before, or at least I thought her very beautiful. I'm supposed to meet her for lunch next week."

"Legolas, I know how it feels. For your own peace of mind meet her for lunch. Spend some time together now without the physical intimacy and see how you feel then."

"And what if I decide that I do like her, and want to court her?"

"Then you'd be the first case in history to do this with your 1000th birthday companion. But no one says it can't be done. Just remember: no more sexual activities."

Legolas laughed. "Yes, I know. Elenya and I already discussed this together earlier."

"Good. Well, then I'll see you tonight at dinner."

They said their good-byes and Legolas left with a light step and a feeling of delightful anticipation.

A/N I didn't get tickets for Trilogy Tuesday. By the time I scrounged up some money it had sold out. So, if anyone has an extra ticket for it at Adventura or Boca Raton, let me know. San Fransisco is going for over $400.00 on Ebay. That person probably bough tthat ticket just to exploit LOTR fans.


	14. Alatariel

CHAPTER 14

A/N This is just a small chapter with some filler.

I just wanted to thank all my readers. And thanks for sending in reviews. I never thought I could get so many. There's not much left in this story. I know I said that about five chapters ago or something. But really, there should only be about 2-4. But there will be an epilogue. 

Oh, and the name of the new character is based on my daughter's name in an elvish name generator online.

When Elenya stepped out of the room, there was a slightly older looking elf waiting for her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was dressed in noble robes. 

"Elenya, I presume?" she said.

"Yes. You're not dressed as a maid."

"Well, I'm not a maid, actually."

"Pardon. Thranduil said a maid would escort me to get ready for dinner."

"Yes, I sent her away. My name is Alatariel. And I know more about your situation than some maid does. So if you would not mind it, I will take you to get ready for tonight."

"I would be happy if you helped me. But can I ask why you feel you are more knowledgeable about my situation?"

She smiled widely at Elenya and reached for her hand.

"Come dear, I'll explain it all to you in your room."

They walked hurriedly through the place. Alatariel's smiled undiminished leading the way. They finally arrived to a set of double doors that she opened wide. 

Elenya stepped through and was struck by the emptiness of it. She had expected a lavish room decorated, perhaps not as lavish as Legolas', but certainly not this empty space. There were a couple of ornate chairs; a full-length mirror propped up against the wall next to a closet with a few dresses in it. There was also a small vanity table on one side.

"You are wondering why it is so empty?" asked Alatariel.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a demanding guest, but it is sparse," Elenya responded.

"It is empty because no one has lived here for many years. They have been set aside for you. There is an adjoining bathroom, and that door at the end leads to your bedroom. In there is another door leading to a modest and private garden for you to enjoy. If you want to stay here you can decorate it as you wish. These furnishings were just brought in today when you left Legolas' bedroom."

"I can live in the palace?"

"You can live here as long as you wish. Even if you marry later on you can keep living in here. Although you may want a larger space if you have more than one child."

Elenya walked through the small apartment in shock. She went out into the garden and was greeted by a beautiful sight. While the rooms were bare, the garden was filled with blooming flowers. The whole thing was only about the size of her new bedroom, but it was enough. At one end there was a wooden bench and when she sat down, Alatariel sat next to her.

"I don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed," Elenya commented.

"I know. I felt the same," Alatariel said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in your position too once, though so long ago."

Understanding dawned on Elenya suddenly. "Oh, my. You were a gift to the prince on his 1000th birthday as well. Thranduil, then? Or do you come from another land?"

Alatariel smiled wistfully, looking out into the garden as if in memory. "No I am not a foreigner. I was born in Greenwood. And yes, I was with Thranduil on his birthday. A lovely few days we spent together."

Elenya was stunned into silence. So many questions she wanted to ask, but not knowing where to begin or if some would be impolite to ask. But Alatariel seemed to read her mind.

"I know you must have many questions about all this, and that is why I sent the maid away. I thought you might benefit from meeting with someone who was in your same situation once."

"Were these your rooms?" Elenya ventured.

"Yes. I moved out of them after I had my second son, after my marriage. It was rather small here for the four of us, and we moved somewhere closer to the kitchens. My husband is head chef."

Elenya's memory was sparked by her words. "Your second son? Your first son is Thranduil's son, correct? That's what Feryn said."

Alatariel looked at Elenya with shock.

"Pardon, please," said Elenya realizing the incredibly personal question she just blurted out. "I am abusing your kindness. Do not answer my questions. I will never speak of it again, my apologies!"

Alatariel visibly calmed at Elenya's words. "No, my dear. I am not offended at all. Yes, my firstborn son is the son of Thranduil conceived during our time together on his birthday. I am just shocked that Feryn would have mentioned it. It was such a surprise to Thranduil and I to find out I was pregnant. It may have been a possibility to us, but still."

"Well, Legolas and I managed to avoid that possibility. The Lady Arwen from Rivendell gave Legolas her own contraceptive potion for me to take."

"That was nice of her. If it was hard to come by in my time it's even harder now with all the dangers in the road between the two lands. Still, I love my son and do not regret having him."

"So, your life was improved after all, after being with Thranduil?"

"Well, it was as if all of a sudden, I was a really important person. I was at all the great dinners and party's with all honored guests. And this time I was sitting with them. Before I was just working in the kitchens, bringing out trays of food. It took some time to get adjusted, but then it was wonderful. I got to meet all these travelers, and sometimes, when my sons grew, I got to travel with them. Before, I was too busy in the kitchens to meet travelers. And being in the noble court was a wonderful way to raise my sons. They managed to easily learn all trades they wished, and not just wait for an apprenticeship to be available."

"It does sound wonderful," Elenya said.

"May we go inside now. The maids have brought in a few dresses for you to choose from. And I will help you fix your hair up nicely if you wish. We could pick some flowers from this garden to put in it to match whatever dress you pick."

"Yes, sounds wonderful. Can we talk more inside?"

"As you wish."

A/N Hey, I've lost two pounds this week on my new diet. It's called the Kate Bosworth diet. Every time I start craving pizza, ice cream, cinnamon covered pretzels, I picture Kate Bosworth in my head and it works every time. If anyone has heard that she and Orlando aren't really dating, don't tell me. This diet is working so far.

GO MARLINS!!!!!!!


	15. The Dinner Party

CHAPTER 15

A/N Yes. I am a bad, bad author. My great apologies. I hope you can all still enjoy this.

Elenya sat between her parents at the grand table awaiting the second course of their meal. She was shy and quiet, unsure of how much she risked to draw attention to herself. Her mother was being social enough for both of them and for that, Elenya was thankful. She imagined these noble dinners would become easier with time, but at the moment it was all too new without the added weight of her week in seclusion.

Alatariel had been very helpful, giving Elenya a very quick brief on how to behave at dinner while she dressed her and helped set her hair. Elenya had learned a lot about her in that short amount of time. Alatariel had not been offended when asked to bed the Prince Thranduil. When she was younger the ritual was still commonly known and Alatariel felt honored to be chosen. They talked about Legolas, and how Elenya might feel some emotional ties to him right now. Alatariel gave Elenya the same advice Thranduil had given Legolas. Give it time, and clear their heads from the birthday ritual before making hasty decisions.

Legolas was sitting at the other end of the table, opposite his father. He had managed to keep a very lively conversation with Elenya's mother. It was difficult trying not to keep his eyes from wandering over to Elenya, but he tried not to be obvious. Unfortunately, if his father's pointed and amused look was anything to go by, he was failing miserably.

Feryn, Legolas noticed since he sat down, was unusually silent. His only spoke when spoken to, though answering with every bit of noble grace. His untouched wine and barely eaten first course had Legolas wondering if he were merely feeling ill.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Legolas inquired.

Feryn's head turned up from the table to look at him. "I am sorry if I have worried you, Legolas. I am not ailed by any illness."

"Are you worried about your little brother then? He will be back from his patrols in a few days. If you wish to join him you could ride out in the morning."

Feryn smiled, though it did not meet his eyes. "All is well, Legolas. I am just not much company tonight."

Alatariel has been listening to some of the conversation from the other end of the table where she had resigned from a conversation involving her husband, Elenya's father, and Thranduil.

"Is something wrong, Feryn?" Alatariel asked.

"No mother, all is well."

If not for the grace of an Elf, Elenya might have choked on her wine at hearing those words. 

Still, her somewhat startling motion with the wineglass caught Feryn's attention enough to look up at her with a look on his face Elenya could not decipher. 

"Are you alright, Elenya?" Alatariel asked taking in the direction his son's eyes were focusing.

Elenya hesitated slightly, Feryn's look seemed almost frightened, and she didn't know what he was trying to tell her. Everyone at the table had stopped their conversation and was looking at her expectantly.

"I am fine, Alatariel thank you." She was at a loss for words after that.

The table was quiet for a moment before Thranduil asked Alatariel's husband what wonderful things they could expect from the second meal. The other tables filled with nobility on either side of theirs had quieted momentarily also, but resumed their conversations when they heard the King speak.

Elenya was in thoughtful silence as the talking resumed around her. She had never asked Alatariel who her two sons were. She had seen her that night of Legolas' birthday sitting at the head table with the King and her husband. But how would she have guessed Feryn was her son. Legolas had just said that Feryn's younger brother was patrolling. That meant Feryn was Alatariel's oldest son, and therefore, the son of Thranduil. Right?

As Elenya sat wrapping her head around all she had just learned, Legolas sat at the end of the table in a full conversation with Feryn. He had the distinct impression the captain was trying to distract him. And the young Prince knew there was something that had just transpired that he had missed. He glanced at his father for a moment, but Thranduil was now asking Anethir about a newly appointed tailor that moved to the land from Rivendell.

After dinner, the guests moved into the adjoining courtyard and listened to each other sing in turn. Legolas wanted to get Elenya by herself for a moment and ask about the incident at dinner. After some time had passed and he felt it would not be impolite to separate from the group for a short while, he caught her attention and motioned her to follow him.

Elenya stood up slowly and bowed to her parents slightly before disappearing behind some of the curtains separating the courtyard from the forest. She saw Legolas at the distance and moved towards him.

"My lady," she heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Feryn walking towards her. "Your mother has agreed to sing the next song, will you not come back?"

Legolas had already made his way next to Elenya.

"If you please, Feryn, I would just like to speak to Elenya alone for a moment."

"Surely you can wait until a more appropriate time when you are not both the guests of honor at tonight's festivities."

"As I said, it would just be a moment."

Legolas was starting to become angry until he saw the look in Feryn's eyes. He had never seen Feryn show any fear. But he could not find any other word to describe the look in his friend's eyes at that moment.

"Feryn, what is wrong?'

"You don't want the guests to get the wrong impression do you?"

"The wrong impression about what? What is this all about?"

Elenya could hear the voice of her mother singing coming out from the courtyard.

"If you will excuse me, my Lords, I do not want to disrespect my mother." And with a quick bow she returned to the guests.

"Feryn," Legolas looked at his oldest friend with incomprehension. "speak to me. We do not hold secrets from each other do we?"

Legolas saw a look of pain flash before his friend's eyes at that moment. But before he could question him further, Feryn had turned and all but ran back through the curtains to rejoin the party. Legolas was left outside alone with a head full of questions and doubts.

A/N okay. Next chapter will be up in less than a month. Less than two weeks if I can help it. Now that the big secret is out (i.e. I figured out how I was going to get it out) the rest is already written in my head. Kudos, to all those who guessed at my secret twist. I did try to leave clues without being overtly obvious.


	16. Brother

CHAPTER 16

A/N I have no excuse.

It was next Friday, the day Legolas and her were to meet for lunch. She had changed dresses about three times before settling on the first one she had tried on. The new closet full of clothes only made her indecisive and she hoped to overcome that new obstacle soon.

Legolas had woken early that day and after a brief work out had gone straight to the kitchens to prepare lunch for Elenya himself. His feelings had not lessened in this week apart at all and he was very excited to see her. Thranduil and Feryn had kept him busy al week and he simply had no time to stop by her rooms for a visit. Instead he had sent a note reminding her of their promise to meet today.

Elenya was pacing in front of the door when Legolas knocked. Slightly startled, she made a quick gesture to straighten her clothes and hair before opening the door.

"My Lady, how is does this fair day find you?"

She smiled at his formality. "Very Well, My Lord. "

"Then allow me to escort you to a fine meal this midday," he said and extended his elbow out for her to take.

"Why thank you My Lord," she took his arm and closed the door behind her. "Tell me, will we be speaking like this the entire day?"

He laughed. "I should hope not Elenya, I would like to save the formalities for any outsiders, but alone, I hope you will feel comfortable addressing me as you would a friend."

"But then you must still call me Elenya. I still can't get used to everyone else calling me Lady'."

The two walked together outside of the palace and into the woods nearby. There was a small clearing where Legolas laid out a blanket and set out the food and drinks for them. The conversation flowed easily between the two as always and they discussed the past week and the dinner party.

Their time together in Legolas' room was absent in their conversation though neither of the two could keep images from popping into their heads every once in awhile. When Legolas saw Elenya start on the strawberries, he had to look away from where his thoughts took him. Forgetting would be no easy task and he wondered how his father had managed to stop lusting after the elf maiden he had been with.

"These are wonderful, Legolas, thank you so much for lunch."

Legolas did not respond.

"Legolas? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her. The sunlight was making her shine that reddish hue it only made in the daytime. He had noticed it the first time he saw her not so long ago. He looked into that face, those eyes he knew so well, and his heart constricted at the desire to touch her again.

"I think," said Legolas, "that I will find our platonic relationship a bit difficult."

Elenya was unsure as to what he meant. "You want to stop spending time with me?"

"No!" he quickly corrected. "What I mean to say is My father warned me that no "

"Legolas," she said and reached out for his hand, laying hers over it," just be honest with me."

"I believe we should keep the possibility open of... becoming more than friends."

If Legolas was worried he needn't have been, because Elenya erupted into a smile and crushed his hand in hers.

"I would like that, too."

The walk back to the palace was a slow trip as the couple walked slowly, holding hands, and giving each other shy looks. They decided to take things slow for the time being, but there was no question as to their deepening feelings towards each other. If Thranduil was right, and no elves had ever remained together after partaking of each other in the ritual then their feelings would taper off. But if they didn't and love grew between them, then surely it had to be real.

When they reached the door to the palace, they found Feryn standing outside.

"I was waiting for you, Legolas."

"Elenya and I were just having lunch, walk with us, I am escorting her to her father's workshop."

"Oh don't worry," she said." I'm sure you're brother wouldn't be waiting outside for you if it wasn't important."

Feryn froze on the spot. Legolas only looked confused, but then smiled.

"Even she can see that you are as my brother," Legolas said.

" As' your brother?" Elenya said. "Is Feryn not Alatariel's eldest son?"

"Yes I am, " Feryn quickly cut in, "perhaps you should go speak with her some more," he finished with force.

"Feryn, what is wrong with you?" Legolas countered. "Ever since my birthday you have not been yourself. Are you trying to be rude to Elenya purposely or is the problem with your mother?"

"It's all right Feryn," Elenya tried to soothe. "I know the truth. I don't think any less of you. If anyone would understand it's me."

"The truth about what?" Legolas asked.

"About Feryn," Elenya answered him. "I know he's your half brother."

"What are you talking about? How can he be my half-brother?"

Elenya opened her mouth to explain when it suddenly dawned on her that Legolas needed an explanation. He didn't know. Did Feryn know? Had she misinterpreted what Alatariel said? She said her oldest son was Thranduil's. Feryn was her oldest son.

"I must have been misinformed." She managed to get out.

Legolas relaxed slightly, although a sadness Elenya had never seen on Feryn passed over his features.

"Who told you Feryn was my brother?"

"By the Valar, Legolas, she is telling you the truth," Feryn broke in.

"Feryn? I don't understand," Legolas said slightly confused, with a hint of anger.

"My mother, Alatariel, she and Elenya have something things in common. "

Legolas took this new information and quickly deduced the facts. "Your Mother and my Father?"

"Our Father."

"You never told me in all these years!" Legolas was growing angrier. "How could you keep this from me? All of you?"

Elenya wanted to give the brothers some privacy but was rooted to the spot, any words she might have to excuse herself never made it past her lips. She could make herself interrupt the scene before her.

"Don't blame them. It was my decision not to tell you," Feryn's voice was subdued. "They respected my decision."

"You didn't want to be my brother? Is that it? Why else would you keep this from me?"

"Legolas, I have always loved you as my brother," Feryn plead with his eyes, trying to make Legolas believe his words.

"Then why?"

"I was afraid you'd be ashamed of me. Or perhaps you'd pity me. Or lord it over me that though I was the firstborn son, you will inherit the throne. I am apparently unworthy of it. I was tired of being Thranduil's son and being loved second best."

"You want the throne?"

"No. I don't care about that. Don't you understand? We are both his sons. But you are a prince, and I am but a soldier. I am seen as less than you."

Legolas' frown deepened. "We will speak later Feryn. I can't think over all this right now."

"Very well," and Feryn walked off in the direction of the forest.

"I am so sorry Legolas," Elenya burst out when Feryn was out of sight.

Legolas turned to her then. "No Elenya, thank you. Because of you I have a brother." He took her hand and kissed it. "Come, I will walk you to your room."

The rest of the trip was made in silence.


End file.
